Les démons de la nuit
by Serleena
Summary: L'équipe de Roy est de nouveau confrontée à un gros problème. Heureusement, le beau brun a de la ressource.
1. Les tueries d'Alleyville

**Et ça repars ! La nouvelle fic est là, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la précédente yeux chibi larmoyants C'est la suite de Ma mère mon héroïne en fait. Dites-moi si je peux publier la suite.**

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Tous les habtitants d'Alleyville dormaient à poings fermés. Sauf peut-être un groupe de personne. Ils étaient six, et s'approchaient d'une petit maison. L'une n'a pas de mal à briser la vitre de la porte d'entrée, et à tourner la poignée. Tous montèrent ensuite silencieusement à l'étage, direction les chambres. Ce qu'il advint des occupants ... eh bien disons simplement que des cris résonnèrent, puis plus rien.

Le lendemain, c'est la stupeur dans la rue. Des ambulanciers sortaient quatre corps recouverts de draps blancs. Une jeune fille de seize ans passa par là, les bras encombrés d'un paquet.

" Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Encore un meurtre bizarre. Ca n'est plus possible, il faut faire quelque chose." lui répondit une dame âgée.

La jeune fille reporta ses yeux sur les civières. En effet, qui sait qui pourrait être la prochaine victime. La jeune fille ne s'attarda guère plus.

" Décidément cette enfant est étrange. Si ça se trouve c'est elle la coupable." fit une commère.

" Soraya ? Une meutrière ? Non vous divaguez ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'habille curieusement qu'elle est dangeureuse !" répondit sa voisine.

Soraya arriva chez elle. Elle déposa son paquet dans la cuisine.

" Maman !" fit une voix enfantine.

Un enfant de sept ans, aux cheveux noirs de jais, et tenant un ours en peluche dans une main déboula dans la cuisine. Il se précipita vers Soraya et la serra contre lui.

" Eh bien Roy ! On dirait que je suis partie depuis des jours !" sourit Soraya.

Roy lui sourit, et grimpa sur une chaise pour voir ce qui se passait. La jeune fille l'avait recueilli quand il avait cinq ans. Le petit avait perdu ses parents et son grand-frère dans un accident de voiture. Depuis, Roy vivait avec elle et les deux autres enfants adoptifs de Soraya : Terri et Max. Soraya n'était pas une fille ordinaire. Même si elle semblait avoir 16 ans, elle avait en réalité cinq cents ans.

Car Soraya était une demi-homonculus.

Max arriva dans la cuisine. Il avait quinze ans, et était orphelin lui aussi. Soraya l'avait sauvé de sa maison en flammes. Max s'entendait pas trop mal avec Roy. Quand il était bien luné quoi. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du petit, et s'assit.

" Paraît qu'y a encore eu des meurtres." lança-t-il.

" Max, s'il te plaît." fit Soraya en coulant un regard vers Roy.

L'adolescent hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait saisit le message. Mais Roy avait l'air inquiet.

" Dis maman, tu crois que les méchants vont venir ici ?" dit-il.

Soraya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle referma les portes d'un placard, puis se tourna vers lui, souriante :

" Mais non ! Et si jamais c'est le cas, ils se prendront une bonne raclée !"

Roy parut rassuré. Terri, l'aînée de la famille, arriva à son tour. Roy ne put retenir un sursaut. La jeune fille de seize ans le détestait, et en faisait son souffre-douleur. Comme sa mère adoptive était dans les parages, Terri ignora Roy. Soraya prépara le repas. Après le repas, elle se rendit avec Roy pour le faire étudier, pendant que les grands le faisaient dans au salon.

" Fais-moi voir un peu ton exercice." dit Soraya.

Le petit garçon lui tendit son cahier. La demi-homonculus corrigea les erreurs, et lui en donna un autre à faire. Elle fit travailler ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le soir arriva, source d'inquiétude pour Soraya. Depuis près de six mois, Alleyville était le théâtre d'étranges meurtres, qui se produisaient tous la nuit.

Soraya redoutait comme tout le monde que les assassins ne viennent s'en prendre à sa famille.

Ce soir avait lieu une réunion de quartier. Les voisins, en ayant ras-le-bol de ces évènements, avaient décidé d'organiser des rondes de surveillance. Soraya s'y rendit donc, non sans recommander aux enfants de se tenir tranquille. Ce message s'adressait surtout à Terri. Roy pour sa part, regarda sa mère adoptive s'éloigner depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Puis le petit garçon alla fermer sa porte à clé. Hors de question que Terri vienne encore l'embêter.

* * *

Soraya sonna chez une voisin, qui la fit enter avec le sourire. Mais la jeune fille ne fut pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que les gens d'ici se méfiaient d'elle. C'était surtout parce qu'elle s'habillait ... assez court. Soraya ne portait qu'un haut noir à fines bretelles qui couvrait juste la poitrine, laissait tout le ventre à l'air libre. Une jupe courte fendue sur les côtés, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, et dévoilant un short complétait la tenue. Soraya allait également pieds nus, ne portant que des chevillères laissant le devant et le talon du pieds libre.

Soraya salua les autres voisins, non sans remarquer les regards désaprobateurs. Mais elle s'en moquait. La demi-homonculus rejeta sa longue natte châtain, et mit une mèche derrière son oreille. Puis la maîtresse de maison décida de débuter la réunion. Soraya écouta les commentaires des uns et des autres en silence.

" Et vous Soraya ?" fit la maîtresse de maison.

" Je suppose que vous m'avez demandé de participer uniquement parce que je pratique l'alchimie." répondit la demi-homonculus.

Regards un peu gêné des voisins.

" Oui certes ..."

" Je comprends cela, c'est normal. Je patrouillerai seule dans ma rue, ne vous en faites pas."

" Mais ... le btu est d'être au moins trois." rappela la voisine.

Soraya eut un fin sourire.

" J'ai entendu. Mais je sais aussi ce que vous pensez. Donc je vous le répète : j'agirais seule." répondit Soraya.

" Bon. Eh bien dans ce cas, procédons à la répartition."

Cette formalité accomplie, Soraya quitta la maison. La nuit était tombée, aussi accéléra-t-elle le pas. Pourvu que les enfants n'aient rien ...

" _Allons Soraya, pas la peine de stresser. Tu verra qu'ils seront traquillement dans leur chambre, comme chaque soir._" pensa-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Mais elle ne ralentit pas l'allure pour autant. Enfin, la jeune fille arriva en vue de sa demeure. Cependant, elle remarqua que l'entrée avait été fracturée. La panique la submergea, et Soraya se rua à l'intérieur. Devant la chambre de Terri, elle vit une forme entrer. La demi-homonculus se précipita, et la saisit pour l'envoyer bouler. Le choc réveilla la jeune fille qui alluma la lumière.

L'intrus avait un teint cadavérique. Il se releva d'un bond. Soraya lui lança un éclair qui le fit voler au loin.

Enfin d'un coup de pieds sauté Soraya le fit passer par la fenêtre. Ensuite, elle alla voir dans la chambre de Max. Ce dernier se battait avec une femme brune qui paraissait avoir beaucoup de force. Soraya l'enferma dans une cage qu'elle transmuta. Un cri perçant retentit ensuite. Roy. La demi-homonculus se rua vers la chambre du petit.

" NE TOUCHE PAS A MON FILS !" rugit-elle.

Soraya lança un éclair, qui atteignit l'intrus au flanc. Roy sauta de son lit et se précipita vers sa mère. Elle le fit se cacher derrière l'armoire. L'intrus se releva. Soraya se mit en face de lui. L'intrus attaqua le premier. Soraya évita ses attaques d'un salto arrière. Elle riposta ensuite par un coup de pieds retourné que l'autre bloqua. Soraya sauta à nouveau pour se servir se son autre jambe et l'atteindre.

Puis elle attrapa l'individu par la cheville en l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. La jeune fille transmuta ensuite des chaînes qui encerclèrent les poignets de l'homme. Ce dernier émit un cri de rage qui ressemblait à un rugissement. Il tira sur les chaînes et les brisa.

" _Coriace la bête ! _" pensa Soraya en se remettant en position de combat.

L'homme se releva. Il évita de justesse une série d'éclair. Puis il s résigna à prendre la fuite.

" Oh pas si vite !" s'exclama Soraya.

Les complices de l'individu le rejoignirent. Soraya toucha la femme à l'épaule. Quand la jeune fille arriva dehors, elle les vit bondir sur les toits, et se sauver. Elle se dit que ces gens-là ne devaient pas être humains pour accomplir un pareil prodige. Soraya retourna à l'intérieur, s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Roy se jeta dans ses bras.

" Personne n'est blessé ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Non ça va. Mais d'où ils sortaient ces types ? On aurait dit des cadavres !" fit Max.

" Puis ils avaient des dents super longues !" ajouta Terri.

" Je n'en sais rien mon enfant. Mais ça ne peut plus durer. Je sens que je vais devoir me fâcher." répondit Soraya., qui tenait Roy dans ses bras.

Terri et Max se regardèrent. Quand leur mère adoptive disait ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Soraya était une puissante alchimiste, qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver justement. Les deux adolescents retournèrent se couher. Soraya porta Roy jusqu'à sa chambre.

" Tu avais dit que les méchants ne viendraient pas." dit-elle quand elle le déposa dans son lit.

" Et j'ai dit aussi que s'ils venaient, ils se feraient taper. J'ai pas eu raison ?" répondit doucement sa mère.

" Si !" sourit le petit.

Soraya lui caressa la tête.

" Dis maman !"

" Oui ?"

" Tu veux pas rester dormir là ?"

" Si bien sûr."

Soraya s'allongea à côté du garçonnet, qui se blottit contre elle. Il s'endormit ainsi dans les bras de sa mère adoptive. Le jour suivant par contre, elle n'était plus là quand il ouvrit les yeux. Roy descendit à la cuisine, personne. Il alla voir au salon, pas de Soraya. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Sa mère était bien là, le nez dans un livre.

" Bonjour maman." dit-il.

" Oh bonjour mon lapin. Tu dois avoir faim. Viens on va aller déjeuner."

Tous deux se rendirent à la cuisine. Soraya lui servit son petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, elle le laissa s'habiller, et retourna à la bibliothèque. Elle reprit son livre.

" _Où en étais-je ? Ah oui. Les êtres de la nuit._" se dit-elle.

Soraya resta longtemps dans sa bibliothèque. Un soir, après avoir vérifié que ses enfants dormaient bien, elle sortit. La demi-homonculus grimpa sur la gouttière d'une maison un peu plus bas, et se déplaça ainsi de toit en toit. Elle voyait de temps à autre ses voisins qui faisaient leur ronde. Soraya ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle avait reçu la visite du tueur il y a près d'une semaine.

Enfin, la jeune fille aperçut ceux qu'elle traquait. Près d'une habitation. La demi-homonculus réagit aussitôt. Des pieux jaillirent en fauchèrent trois. Les autres se retounèrent pour la voir bondir vers eux. Soraya posa une main au sol et ouvrit une grand crevasse. Les trois tueurs bondirent haut sur le côté. La jeune fille continua par des éclairs. Les bruits de bagarre alertèrent les voisins, tant ceux qui dormaient que ceux qui patrouillaient.

Les patrouilleurs vinrent pour prêter main-forte à Soraya. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir besoin de leur secours. Et c'était préférable. La violence de ses attaques risquait de blesser quiconque entrerait dans la danse. Enfin, après un long combat, les tueurs prirent la fuite, sous les cris de joie des habitants. Soraya regarda là où les pics s'étaient plantés. Les corps avaient disparus.

Les voisins vinrent féliciter la jeune fille, qui leur sourit distraitement. Soraya décida de rentrer chez elle.

Les petits dormaient toujours. La demi-homonculus alla se préparer pour se coucher. Elle s'éveilla tard le lendemain. Ca ne manqua pas d'intriguer ses enfants. Mais Soraya ne leur dit pas exactement ce qu'elle avait fait la nuit passée. Dans les jours qui suivirent, on n'entendit plus parler des tueurs. La bataille avec Soraya semblait les avoir fait fuir. Alleyville respirait à nouveau, et pouvait désormais dormir tranquille. Les citadins en furent reconnaissants à la demi-homonculus.

Celle-ci y resta un peu indifférente. De par sa nature, Soraya se sentait assez éloignée du genre humain. De plus, elle était ici depuis cinq siècles. Malgré ça, personne n'arrivait à comprendre comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne vieillissait pas. Hormis Terri et Max, nul ne connaissait sa nature. Soraya tenait à ce que cela reste un secret. Les humains étaient si sots quand ils s'y mettaient. Enfin, ils étaient habitués à elle, même s'ils désapprouvaient toujours sa tenue vestimentaire.


	2. Affaire sanglante

**Vali, je mets la suite. Nos toutous préférés vont être confronté à une drôle d'affaire ... voyons ce que ça va donner. Persos pas à moi au fait, j'oublie sans arrêt.**

* * *

Le réveil tira Roy de son sommeil. Il l'éteignit avec un soupir. Encore une folle journée qui s'annonçait. Si c'était comme celle d'hier, passée à remplir des dossiers, autant rester couché. 

" _Mouais ! J'en connais une qui se ferait un plaisir de venir me réveiller en fanfare._" pensa le colonel avec une moue.

Pourtant, il aimerait beaucoup que son cher lieutenant le réveille. En douceur s'entends. Roy sourit à cette pensée. Quelques instants plus tard, il était en route pour le Q.G. La plupart des filles qui le croisaient lui souriaient, et se retournaient sur son passage. Roy répondit à leur salut, bien que ça le laissait un peu froid. En ce moment, ses pensées avaient tendance à être occupées par une petite blonde. La caserne fut en vue. En passant devant une porte, Roy aperçut une tête blonde. Il s'arrêta et regarda à l'intérieur. Il sourit, et s'approcha à pas de loup.

" Bonjour mon lieutenant." sussurra-t-il en prenant Riza par la taille.

Riza rougit et faillit échapper le dossier qu'elle lisait. Elle frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de son supérieur.

" Comment allez-vous ce matin ?" reprit Roy d'une voix sensuelle, tout près de son oreille.

Riza était tétanisée. Dire qu'elle avait espéré lui échapper le temps qu'il arrive, en se réfugiant aux archives. Car depuis quelque temps, le colonel avait tendance à la courtiser. Et si Riza en avait toujours rêvé, elle avait fini par se persuader que ça n'arriverait jamais. A présent que c'était le cas, ça lui faisait peur. Lui était un homme pour le moins expérimenté et elle ... pas du tout. De plus, Roy était un coureur de jupons invétéré. A tel point qu'il courait parfois plus vite que le jupon en question.

" Euh ... bien. Et ... et vous ?" répondit-elle tendue comme un arc.

" Très bien tant que vous ne m'apportez pas de dossiers. Mais je vous sens tendue Riza, quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il.

" _Oui : l'homme de mes rêves qui me tient par la taille._ Non non tout va bien, j'ai été surprise c'est tout."

" Oh. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, Riza."

Elle ferma les yeux en entendant son prénom.

" _Et le malaise que tu ne va pas manquer de me causer si tu me lâche pas, il n'est pas voulu non plus ? _"

Roy ne semblait vraiment pas décidé à la lâcher. Ils étaient enfin seuls tous les deux, autant en profiter pour faire avancer le schmilblick.

" Vous lisez quoi ?" demanda-t-il en la serrant davantage.

C'en fut trop pour Riza qui bondit comme un ressort.

" Oh là là là, mais vous avez vu l'heure ? On va être en retard, surtout qu'il y a une montagne de dossiers à traiter aujourd'hui." dit-elle.

Roy voulut protester, mais elle sortait à grands pas de la réserve, et il ne put que la suivre. Enfin façon parler, Riza était déjà pratiquement arrivée. Il salua ses subordonnés. Son lieutenant songea qu'elle devait lui apporter son travail. Rien qu'à penser qu'elle devait s'approcher de lui la mettait mal à l'aise.

" _Ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Il ne va pas te sauter dessus devant les autres ! Il sait être professionnel quand il le faut._" pensa-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Riza inspira, prit une pile de dossier et marcha courageusement vers lui.

" Voilà votre travail." annonça-t-elle.

Ne pas le regarder, surtout ne pas croiser ses yeux, autrement elle était fichue. Riza posa les dossiers, et fit demi-tour en vitesse. Roy plissa les yeux, un peu amusé. Sa subordonnée l'évitait depuis quelque temps. Il l'embarrassait à ce point ? Riza se plongea dans ses dossiers, comme toujours. Roy la contempla. Le lieutenant finit par sentir le poids de son regard, et leva la tête. Erreur.

Les joues de la jeune femme se teintèrent sitôt qu'elle croisa ses yeux envoûtants. Roy leva un sourcil amusé et sourit. La rougeur de Riza s'accentua, et elle détourna vivement la tête en se maudissant de sa faiblesse. Elle si maîtresse d'elle-même d'habitude, rougissait comme une collégienne devant son supérieur.

" _C'est de sa faute aussi ! A-t-on idée d'être aussi beau ? Ce que tu viens de penser est stupide, ma pauvre. Tu devrais être contente, depuis le temps que tu rêve qu'il pose les yeux sur toi._" songea-t-elle.

Voilà, ça y était. Seulement, Riza avait peur. Peur parce qu'elle l'aimait à en mourir, et qu'elle connaissait sa réputation. Peur aussi parce que Roy était son unique amour. Si ça ne marchait pas entre eux ... Riza ne s'en remettrait pas.

Elle se risqua à le regarder. Mustang s'était décidé à bosser. Tant mieux, ça lui faisait un peu de répit.

" On a une nouvelle mission." annonça-t-il soudain.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Roy fronça les sourcils, puis écarquilla les yeux. Une image s'imposa à lui : celle d'un individu pâle comme un mort, avec des ongles longs et des canines anormalement longues. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

" De quoi s'agit-il colonel ?" demanda Havoc.

" Hein ? Oh pardon. De meurtres."

Ses subordonnés échangèrent un bref coup d'oeil. Ils avaient horreur d'entendre ce genre de mot associé au mot mission. Roy détailla le dossier. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout cette histoire. D'après ce qui était retranscrit, les victimes étaient toutes vidées de leur sang, et présentaient deux marques dans le cou.

Toujours est-il qu'il devait se rendre sur le dernier lieu du crime. L'équipe fut là-bas en un rien de temps.

* * *

La victime était un jeune homme, qui venait à peine d'entrer dans l'âge adulte. Roy eut à nouveau cette image, venant des tréfonds de sa mémoire, devant les prunelles. Il secoua la tête. 

" Tout va bien colonel ?"s'enquit Riza.

" Ca va aller, lieutenant. Merci." dit-il en souriant.

Il s'approcha de la victime quand les photographes eurent terminé leur travail. Roy s'agenouilla, et observa les deux marques dans le cou. Il s'agissait de deux trous fins, qui faisait penser à une morsure.

" _Quel genre de créature se nourrir de sang ? Y'a bien les moustiques mais ils n'ont pas de dents, et ils ne vident pas leur proie. La bête en question doit être plutôt grande, pour avoir besoin d'autant de sang._" pensa-t-il.

Mais Roy avait un doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un animal. Un doute déplaisant.

" _Allons Roy, ne sois pas ridicule. Ca ne peut pas être chose qu'un animal._"

Et pourtant, ça ne collait pas. Il se releva, et examina la pièce. Ses subordonnés s'y étaient déjà mis. La victime avait été tuée dans sa chambre. Roy avait l'impression d'entendre hurler. Curieusement, c'était sa propre voix qu'il entendait. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé déjà ?

Riza s'avança, pour lui présenter ses premières déductions, le tirant de sa rêverie.

" Hormis la porte, il n'y a pas de trace. Le tueur ne semble pas avoir utilisé d'arme particulière, et tout est en ordre." dit-elle.

" Etrange. Selon le dossiers, les victimes n'ont aucun lien. Seule la manière d'opérer est la même." dit-il.

" Oui. Et depuis quand les meurtriers vident-ils leur victime de leur sang ? Sans compter que c'est fait plutôt ... proprement." reprit Riza.

Roy avait la désagréable impression que cette situation lui était familière. Mais quand aurait-il vécu ça ? Et où ? Le colonel sortit de la chambre et alla à la porte d'entrée. Le carreau était cassé. Il passa une main autour. Encore une image. Une porte fracturée. Roy connaissait cette porte ...

" Colonel ?"

Roy se retourna. Riza était sur l'escalier, et lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

" Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?"

" Euh ... je ne sais plus." avoua-t-il.

Riza fronça les sourcils, et acheva de descendre les escaliers. Roy s'adossa à la porte.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?" reprit-elle.

" J'ai ... j'ai l'impression ... d'avoir déjà vécu un truc de ce genre. Mais ça devait être il y a longtemps." annonça Roy.

" Ca va sûrement vous revenir, ne vous mettez pas martel en tête pour ça."

Roy la dévisagea un instant. Elle était vraiment adorable, à s'inquiéter pour lui. Riza le connaissait par coeur, elle savait toujours quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Sans réfléchir, il lui attrapa le visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

" Merci." murmura-t-il.

Roy remonta, laissant une Riza éberluée. Elle effleura sa bouche. Il l'avait embrassée ... ça avait été rapide, mais quand même ! Le bruit de ses collègues descendant la ramena sur terre. Roy était toujours préoccupé, mais Riza évita de le regarder.

* * *

De retour au Q.G, le colonel alla faire un tour aux archives. S'y trouvaient les affaires de Central, mais aussi des environs. Il cherchait dans les rayons, quand se syeux accrochèrent un nom familier : _Alleyville._ La cité où il avait grandi. Sa mère adoptive y vivait encore. Roy tira un carton. Trop récent. Il en prit plusieurs autres. 

" _Celui-là ... je devais avoir dix ans à l'époque._" pensa-t-il en regardant la date.

Roy rangea les autres cartons, et emporta le dernier qu'il avait pris. Il s'installa à une table. La réceptionniste lui fit un petit signe de la main, auquel il ne répondit pas. Il s'assit, et sortit un premier journal de la ville. Rien de bien passionnant, remarqua-t-il après l'avoir épluché. Il le posa dans un coin, et continua.

Deux heures plus tard, Roy avait vidé son carton. Il alla en prendre un autre.

Le soir tombait, l'heure de service était passée et Roy n'était toujours pas revenu. Riza alla voir ce qu'il trafiquait. Elle le trouva aux archives, affalé sur une table. Le lieutenant s'approcha, pour découvrir qu'il dormait au milieu d'une pile de journaux. Roy émit un gémissement :

" Maman ..."

Riza sut qu'il parlait de Soraya. La jeune femme l'avait rencontré il y a de ça six mois. Elle avait aidé Roy alors qu'il avait des problèmes. Le colonel s'agita dans son sommeil. Il voyait des mains pourvus de griffes s'avancer vers lui, ainsi que des yeux brillants et des canines plutôt longues. Roy voulait s'enfuir, mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. En revanche, il s'entendait crier avec une voix d'enfant.

Soudain, il vit une porte s'ouvrir, et un éclair frappa la créature. Une forme entra dans la pièce, et attaqua le monstre. Roy savait qui c'était.

" _Maman !_ " appela-t-il.

" _Roy, va te cacher_."

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il ouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir le visage de sa subordonnée. Il fallut quelque secondes pour comprendre qu'il venait de rêver.

" Riza ... quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-il en se redressant.

" 20h00."

Roy s'étira et se leva. Ce faisant, ses yeux se posèrent sur un article du journal devant lui : _Meurtres étranges à Alleyville. Des victimes retrouvées exsangues._

Il prit le journal, et parcourut des yeux l'article. La police dépassée par les évènements, les gens excédés, des familles endeuillées ... exactement comme maintenant. Roy regarda la date. Il avait sept ans au moment des faits. Roy chercha un autre journal, daté de quelques mois plus tard.

" _Alleyville débarrassée de ses meurtriers, grâce à une de ses habitantes._"

Roy ouvrit le journal à la page consacrée à cet évènement. Riza croisa les bras, sentant qu'il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose.

" _Dans la nuit du 15 au 16 mars, une violente bataille a opposé Soraya Ludlow à de mystérieux individus, supposés être les tueurs qui terrorisaient la ville depuis des mois. La jeune fille, âgée de seize ans et pratiquant l'alchimie, s'en est pris à eux alors qu'ils pénétraient dans une maison. Les criminels ont pris la fuite sans qu'on ne puisse les arrêter._" lut-il.

Riza s'était approchée pour lire également.

" Ludlow ? C'est le nom de votre mère ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui ... maintenant je me souviens. Alleyville a été le théâtre de meurtres étranges comme en ce moment. Nous ... on a été attaqué une nuit, mon frère Max, ma soeur Terri et moi. C'était des gens ... ils étaient très pâles on aurait dit des morts. Je n'avais que sept ans à l'époque." raconta-t-il.

" Et comment vous en êtes-vous tirés ?" interrogea Riza, intéressée.

" Grâce à ma mère. Elle s'était absentée mais elle est revenue à temps. Je m'en rapelle, un homme est entré dans ma chambre. Je crois qu'il voulait me tuer."

Riza perçut la peur dans sa voix. Elle comprenait parfaitement, voir un homme entrer dans sa chambre en pleine nuit, quand on a que sept ans, et savoir qu'il vient pour vous tuer ... traumatisant. Roy revoyait la scène avec d'autant plus de précision qu'il venait d'en cauchemarder.

" Ma mère est entrée, a lancé un éclair et il s'est écarté de moi. Puis ils se sont battus. Elle est arrivée à le faire fuir." conclut-il.

" Et elle les a chassés une bonne fois pour toutes ensuite." compléta Riza.

" Oui ! Ils s'en étaient pris à nous, ça l'a rendu furieuse ! Maman a toujours dit que quiconque s'attaquait à ses enfants signait son arrêt de mort ! " sourit Roy.

Il plia le journal, et entreprit de ranger. Riza l'aida, et il sortit emportant le journal.

" Si votre mère a déjà eu affaire à ces tueurs, elle pourrait nous aider." suggéraé Riza.

" Je pensais exactement la même chose, figurez-vous." avoua Roy un sourire en coin.

Roy et Riza se séparèrent. Arrivé chez lui, le brun attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur.


	3. Le retour de Soraya

**TAAAAIIIIIN ! Ca m'énerve quand le site merdouille comme ça ! Deux jours sans pouvoir poster, vous vous rendez-compte ? Franchement toutes mes excuses les enfants. Si vous êtes là, la suite viendra vite. Merci pour ceux qui ont reviewé.**

* * *

Dans un train qui faisait route vers Central, un énorme baîllement résonna soudain.

" Nii-san ! Moins fort enfin tout le monde nous regarde !" fit une voix enfantine.

" Pas de ma faute si le train m'ennuie !" répondit une autre voix.

" Et ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour bâiller si fort." reprit une armure, à qui appartenait une des voix.

Une tête blonde émergea soudain, et se dirigea vers le fonds du wagon. En route, il bouscula quelqu'un.

" Pardon, excusez-moi." dit-il.

" Ce n'est rien." répondit une voix féminine.

Edward Elric regarda celle qu'il avait heurté. Et écarquilla les yeux. La fille arborait une longue natte châtain, mais surtout, elle portait des vêtements qui ne lui disaient rien de bon. Il les avait déjà vu sur des personnes qui étaient ses pires ennemis.

" _Ce n'en est quand pas une ... pourtant ces habits ... faudra que je tire ça au clair._" pensa-t-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

Le FullMetal alla dans le wagon restaurant, et attrapa de quoi se restaurer. Ensuite, il s'empressa de revenir. Il voulait savoir si la fille qu'il avait croisé était bien ce qu'il pensait. Autant savoir s'il avait un nouvel ennemi. Mais où était-elle passée ? Ed reagrda partout. Elle n'était plus là. Il regagna sa banquette.

Tout à coup, des hommes firent irruption dans le wagon, et pointèrent des armes sur les passagers.

" Les mains en l'air ! C'est un hold-up !" clama l'un d'eux.

" Ben ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu des ennuis dans un train." dit tranquillement Edward.

Trois types s'avancèrent, et commencèrent à collecter les biens de valeur des passagers. Soudain, Ed crut voir un éclair les dépasser. Puis deux poings en bois jaillirent et frapper deux bandits au visage. Le FullMetal réagit aussitôt, et assomma le troisième.

" Ton compte est bon gamin !" entendit-il.

" _Mille pétards mouillés ! Y'en avait un quatrième ! _" pensa Ed.

" Je ne crois pas." fit une voix derrière.

PAF ! Le gars s'effondra. Ed vit alors la fille de tout à l'heure, qui mangeait un sandwich.

" Merci." dit Edward.

" De rien. Merci à toi de t'être occupé du troisième." répondit la jeune fille.

Elle enjamba le voleur, alla chercher les trois autres qu'elle ramena près du quatrième. Elle les débarrassa de leurs armes, et transmuta une cage en posant simplement les mains au sol.

" T'as vu ça grand frère ? Elle n'a pas utilisé de cercle et n'a même pas claqué des mains !" fit Alphonse.

" Oui ... mais c'est surtout sa tenue qui m'intrigue." répondit Edward.

" C'est vrai. On dirait une homonculus. Mais c'est impossible, ils ne peuvent pas faire d'alchimie." reprit l'armure.

" T'oublie Wrath, lui il peut." rappela Ed en se rasseyant.

" Bon d'accord, mais c'est parce qu'il a tes membres. Elle, on dirait que ce sont biens les siens."

" Faudrait qu'on soit sûr quand même. Parce que si on a un nouvel homonculus sur le dos ..." continua Ed.

" En parlant de ça, ça fait un moment qu'on a pas vu Envy."

" Ouais ben moi ça m'arrange ! Il me manque pas du tout ce palmier."

Le train s'arrêta enfin. La fille de tout à l'heure souleva la cage, provoquant des murmures étonnés. Elle avait beaucoup de force. Ca renforça les frères Elric dans leur conviction qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Les bandits furent remis à la police.

" Hé regarde ! Y'a le colonel et Hawkeye là-bas !" fit Alphonse.

" Ah oui ! Me dit pas qu'ils sont venus nous accueillir ?" répondit Ed.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers les deux militaires. Quand soudain, la jeune fille se tout à l'heure leur passa devant. Ahuris, ils virent Mustang la serrer contre lui, ainsi que Riza. Cette dernière remarqua les frangins, et en fit la remarque à son supérieur.

" Tiens ! Le petit FullMetal est de retour." dit Roy.

" Qui est si petit qu'une fourmi peut lui servir de monture ?" rétorqua Ed.

" Bonjour colonel, lieutenant." ajouta Alphonse.

" Bonjour les enfants. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?" sourit Riza.

" A part qu'il y a eu un hold-up, ouais ça été." répondit Ed en haussant les épaules.

" Un hold-up ?" répéta Roy.

" Oui. Mais la jeune fille que voilà s'en est occupée."

" Ah oui ! Pardon. Edward, Alphonse, je vous présente Soraya Ludlow. Elle vient nous aider pour une enquête." annonça Roy en posant une main sur l'épaule de Soraya.

" Bonjour. Vous êtes les frères Elric, Roy m'a beaucoup parlé de vous." sourit Soraya.

Le petit groupe monta ensuite dans un véhicule amené par le colonel. Puis tous se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de la team Mustang.

" Tiens la revoilà !" fit Havoc en découvrant Soraya.

" Vous la connaissez ?" demanda Ed.

" Ouais. On l'a connue il y a six mois. Le colonel l'a fait venir quand on a eu quelque soucis." répondit Breda.

" Le colonel serait ami avec une homonculus ?" dit Aphonse.

" Homonculus tu dis ?" reprit Havoc.

" Soraya ? Non. Quand même pas." ajouta Kain.

" Et pourtant, elle a le même genre d'habits qu'eux. Et croyez-nous, on es bien placés pour savoir de quoi il retourne." dit Edward.

" De plus en plus bizarre. Quand on l'a découverte on se demandait tous qui c'était. Surtout que le colonel l'appelle maman." révéla Falman.

" Gné ?" firent les frères.

" Oui oui, parfaitement. Alors maintenant que vous nous dites que c'est une homonculus, ça épaissit le mystère." reprit Jean.

Tous regardèrent en direction de Soraya. Roy avait remarqué que sa mère adoptive les intriguait encore. Mais il ne tenait pas à ce que sa nature s'ébruite. Aussi décida-t-il de l'emmener dans une autre pièce. Riza resta là.

" Dites lieutenant, vous pourriez nous dire qui est Soraya en réalité ?" demanda Havoc.

" Comment ça ?" répéta Riza.

" Ben ... le colonel ne vous l'a pas dit ?" fit Fuery.

" Non."

* * *

Dans un bureau vide, Soraya s'assit en face de son fils.

" Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir mon enfant. Et que tu n'aie pas attendu des années pour ça." fit Soraya.

" Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir maman." sourit Roy.

" Mais j'imagine que tu ne m'a pas appelée uniquement pour ça. On ne serait pas ici sinon. Me goure-je ?"

" Non en effet." admit Roy.

" Alors, de quoi s'agit-il cette fois ?" demanda Soraya.

" Une vieille affaire. Ca m'ennuie de te déranger, mais ... on a vraiment besoin de toi." commença Roy.

" Je comprends mon fils. Allez, déballe tout."

Roy posa alors le vieux journal sur la table, devant sa mère. Elle se pencha et le prit. Son visage s'assombrit en lisant l'article.

" Je suis désolé maman. Je me doute que ce doit être un souvenir pénible pour toi." fit Roy, contrit.

" Ca doit surtout l'être pour toi. Pourquoi me montre-tu ça ?" interrogea Soraya en posant le journal.

" Parce qu'il semblerait que ça recommence aujourd'hui." annonça Roy.

Il lui montra le dossier concernant l'affaire des victimes exsangues. Soraya le détailla le visage neutre.

" Tu m'en veux ?" demanda-t-il.

Soraya le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

" Mais non pourquoi ça ?" dit-elle.

" Je sais pas. Tu pourrais penser que ... je ne t'appelle que lorsque j'ai un problème. Et puis, je suis pas sûr de ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de tout ça." expliqua Roy.

" T'aider fait partie de mon rôle de mère. Quand à ce que je ressens, c'est un dégoût bien naturel pour ce genre d'histoire. Et aussi, ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est qu'ils s'en soient pris à mes enfants." répondit Soraya.

" Et donc ? " reprit son fils.

" Donc je vais t'aider. Je sais qui, ou plutôt quoi a commis ces meutres. Ils ne sont plus beaucoup, j'en ai éliminé trois déjà. Mais ... ça va être assez risqué." répondit Soraya.

Roy attendit la suite, mais en observant sa mère il sut qu'elle ne lui dirait les choses que quand il faudrait. Il la remercia de son aide. Sa mère répondit par un sourire.

" Tes collègues ne savent toujours pas qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?" interrogea-t-elle.

" Non bien sûr. Je ne tiens pas à ce que cela se sache. Qui sait ce que les gens pourraient te faire."

Nouveau sourire de la part de la demi-homonculus. Roy tenait énormément à sa mère.

" Edward se pose des questions toutefois." reprit-elle.

" Comment ça ?" releva Roy.

" Je le vois dans son regard. Je crois qu'il a une idée de ce que je suis."

" Oh oui ! Il a eu maille à partir avec tes cousins. Mais il ne sait pas la vérité mine de rien." révéla Roy.

" Ceci explique cela. Revenons-en à notre histoire. Qui crois-tu qui a commis ces meurtres ?"

" Une bête. Encore que j'ai des doutes." répondit le colonel.

" Et tu as bien raison. Ce n'est pas un animal. Mais des humains." révéla Soraya.

" Quoi ?"

" Tu as très bien entendu mon fils. Crois-moi : je les ai vus. Et rappelle-toi cette fameuse nuit."

Roy se souvint alors de l'homme aux longs ongles et aux dents trop grandes.

" Mais ... comment ... c'était quoi ce type ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" Il faudrait qu'on retourne à Alleyville pour que je te montre. On fera ça demain."

" D'accord. Au fait, tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu es venue en train. Alleyville n'est qu'à vingt kilomètres de Central." dit Roy.

" Hé ho ! Je ne suis pas assignée à résidence ! J'étais en vacances." répondit Soraya.

Ils sortirent du bureau, et revinrent dans celui de Roy. Il s'assit à son bureau, pendant que Soraya se posait sur un des canapé. Les autres militaires les regardèrent quelques instants, puis replongèrent dans leur dossier. Ed et Al étaient dans leur chambre, un peu plus loin.

" Tu crois que le colonel fréquente les homonculus ?" demanda Al.

" Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, y'a des choses pas nettes ici." répondit Edward, allongé sur son lit.

" Comme quoi ?"

" Paraît qu'il n'y a plus de généralissime. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, les bruits de couloir disent que Mustang est fortement pressenti pour le remplacer."

" Eh bien ! Y s'en passe des trucs quand on est pas là." conclut Alphonse.

" Hm. En tout cas je te jure que je vais tirer cette histoire au clair."

" Oh Ed ! Quand vas-tu cesser de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Après tout, si le colonel lui fait confiance, on a pas de raison de s'inquiéter." reprit Al.

" Oui mais même. Je veux savoir si c'est une homonculus ou pas."

Al émit ce qui ressemblait à un soupir. Son grand frère était impossible. Et quand il avait une idée derrière la tête il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Et quoi que puisse lui dire Alphonse, il n'en démordrait pas.


	4. La vérité

**Ca fait du bien de pouvoir poster. Merci pour vos reviews bien sûr. Cette fois encore, Edward va lancer un pavé dans la mare. Gare aux éclaboussures.**

* * *

Comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à Central, Soraya logea chez son fils adoptif.

" Alors, dis-moi où tu en es dans ta vie." dit celle-ci quand il lui servit son petit-déjeuner.

" Eh bien ...y'a des rumeurs qui disent que je pourrais bien être le nouveau généralissime." répondit Roy.

" Excellent. Et côté coeur ?"

" Ca avance avec Riza. Je la courtise encore, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite. Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elle ne veut pas de moi ?" demanda Roy un peu inquiet.

" Oh, je ne me fais pas de souci de ce côté-là. J'essaierai de lui parler, pour voir ce qui cloche."

" Merci. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?"

" On rentre à la maison. Enfin je veux dire, on va chez moi." répondit la demi-homonculus.

" Ca veut dire que c'est pu chez mwa ?" fit Roy avec une mine de bébé boudeur.

" Mais si bien sûr !" répondit sa mère avec un petit rire.

Roy débarrassa la table, et il appela au Q.G pour dire qu'il arriverai plus tard. Ensuite, lui et Soraya partirent pour Alleyville.

* * *

De son côté, Edward avait décidé de commencer son enquête. Il alla donc voir dans les livres. D'après ce que les autres lui avaient dit, Soraya vivait à Alleyville. Edward prit un bouquin qui parlait de cette cité de taille moyenne. Il feuilleta les pages, lisant de temps à autre un article. Soudain, une photo attira son attention.

" Tu es là nii-san ?" fit Alphonse.

" Oui. Tiens Al, viens voir." répondit Edward.

L'imposante armure rejoignit son aîné, qui lui tendit un livre. Alphonse détailla le cliché.

" C'est mlle Ludlow !" dit-il.

" Ouais, et regarde la date."

" OO ! Elle a été prise il y a vingt ans ! Et elle a l'air d'avoir déjà seize ans."

" Exact. Tu remarqueras que depuis ce temps-là, elle ne semble pas avoir vieilli. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle n'est pas humaine. Seuls les homonculus ne vieillissent pas." reprit Edward en croisant les bras.

" Dis, t'as vu le petit garçon qui lui tient la main ? On dirait le colonel."

Ed regarda à nouveau la photo. On y voyait Soraya tenant un enfant aux traits asiatique par la main, qui lui semblait familier.

" T'as raison ! Ca voudrait dire qu'ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Voyons, si j'en juge par la date il devait avoir neuf ans à ce moment-là." dit Ed.

" Wow ! En tout cas c'est bizarre, elle n'a pas les yeux violets, ni les espèces de cercles comme les autres homonculus." remarqua Alphonse.

" Ah oui, maintenant que tu me le dis. C'est étrange."

" Si on veut en avoir le coeur net, on devrait essayer de trouver son tatouage." proposa Alphonse.

" Ca risque d'être difficile. Il peut être n'importe où, et pas forcément visible au premier coup d'oeil. Y'à qu'a voir avec Wrath et Gluttony."

" Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, et au moins on sera fixé."

Sur ce, ils commencèrent à sortir de la bibliothèque. En chemin, ils croisèrent le lieutenant Havoc qui draguait la bibliothécaire.

" Tiens ! Vous êtes là vous !" dit-il en voyant les frères.

" Ouais, on avait quelques infos à chercher. Dites-moi, vous savez quel âge elle a exactement Soraya ?" répondit Ed.

" Pourquoi elle te plaît ? " sourit Jean.

" Mais non ! Seulement je me pose des questions à son sujet."

" Comme nous tous. Moi je dirais qu'elle a dans les seize ans. Au début je pensais qu'elle était de sa famille, vu comme ils sont proches. Mais le fait qu'il l'appelle maman est vraiment bizarre." expliqua Jean.

" Han-han. Merci." conclut Edward.

Il poursuivit sa route, accompagné de son frère.

" T'en pense quoi ? " demanda ce dernier.

" Qu'il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit la mère du colonel. Sa mère adoptive en tout cas. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications." révéla Ed.

" Ca voudrait dire ... que le colonel Mustang a été élevé par une homonculus ?" en déduisit Al.

" Ouais. Comment ça se fait en revanche, je n'en sais rien."

* * *

Entre-temps, Soraya et son fils étaient arrivés dans la maison où il avait passé son enfance. Le manoir était vide à présent. La demi-homonculus le conduisait dans sa bibliothèque.

" Ca me fait drôle de revenir ici, après tout ce temps." dit Roy.

Sa mère esquissa un sourire, et ouvrit une porte. Elle se dirigea vers une étagère et attrapa un livre. Puis elle le tendit ouvert à son fils. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en lisant la page.

" Pourquoi tu montre ça ? C'est quoi le rapport avec mon enquête ?" demanda-t-il.

" Le rapport, c'est que ce sont là tes coupables." répondit Soraya.

Il écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche.

" Q ... mais ... tu veux dire ... qu'il y a des vampires à Central ?" s'exclama-t-il.

" Ca m'en a tout l'air."

Roy n'en revenait pas. Dire que de telles créature existaient, et se nourrissaient de sang humain, quelle horreur.

" Comment les as-tu vaincu la première fois ?" reprit-il.

" Grâce à l'alchimie. J'ai transmuté des pieux qui leur ont perforé le coeur. Si tu lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ce livre, tu sauras comment t'en débarrasser." expliqua sa mère.

" Ouais. Je savais pas que t'avais ce genre de livre."

" Y'en a tellement, c'est normal que tu ne les connaisse pas tous. D'ailleurs, toi tu ne t'intéressais qu'à ceux d'alchimie. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi non plus je ne pensais pas que de tels êtres existaient. J'avais pris ce livre uniquement par curiosité. Il s'est avéré qu'il m'a été utile." raconta Soraya.

" Tu as pu savoir où ils se planquaient ?" reprit son fils.

" Oui. Viens on va aller y jeter un oeil."

Roy replaça le livre et suivit sa mère. Dans la rue, les gens qui se souvenaient de lui le saluaient, et commençaient à lui parler. Le colonel essaya de répondre le plus rapidement possible. Enfin, lui et la demi-homonculus arrivèrent dans une maison abandonnée. Ils y entrèrent avec précaution. La porte grinça. Les meubles étaient encore là, recouverts de poussière et de toiles d'araignée.

" Ils ne sont plus là j'espère." fit Roy.

" Non, ils ont quitté la ville après leur défaite."

Tous deux progressèrent dans la maison, en silence. Les lattes du plancher grinçaient de temps à autre. Roy monta ensuite à l'étage. Il trouva des chambres, et entra dans l'une d'elle. Mustang décida d'ouvrir une armoire. Il en retira des vêtements féminins assez courts.

" _Une femme vampire ... eh ben._" pensa-t-il en remettant une robe à sa place.

En tout il y avait six chambres. Trois seulement recélaient des habits. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne restait que trois vampires dans la nature. Pour Roy, c'était déjà trop.

" Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" interrogea Soraya en le rejoignant.

" Oui. Il y a trois vampires en liberté à Central." répondit son fils.

" Ils aiment les coins sombres. Y'a qu'à voir, les volets ne sont pas ouverts et je doute qu'ils l'aient été un jour." ajouta la jeune fille.

Leur inspection terminée, ils décidèrent de rentrer à Central. Avant ça, Soraya avait confié son livre à son fils, disant qu'il y trouverait des réponses. De retour au bureau, le colonel grimaça en découvrant sa pile de dossiers. Sa mère lui donna une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager.

" Oups !" dit-il en faisant tomber un rapport.

Sa mère se pencha pour le ramasser. Ce faisant sa natte tomba sur le côté, révélant un détail qui fit s'écarquiller les yeux d'Edward.

" _Mercredi ! _" pensa Soraya en remettant ses cheveux en place.

" Je te tiens." fit Ed à mi-voix.

Les militaires à côté de lui tournèrent la tête. Qu'avait-il bien pu voir ? Edward ne quitta pas Soraya des yeux jusqu'à la pause déjeuner. Quand la jeune fille quitta la réfectoire, il la suivit. Et bien sûr, Havoc, Falman, Fuery et Breda firent de même. Ed entra dans la pièce où venait de pénétrer Soraya. Vite les militaires collèrent l'oreille à la porte.

" Tu veux quelque chose Edward ?" demanda Soraya.

" Savoir quel péché vous incarnez." répondit le FullMetal.

" Pardon ?"

" Quel péché êtes-vous ?" reprit Edward.

" Drôle de question. " fit Soraya.

" Elle est justifiée. Alors ? Vous êtes quoi, l'envie, la colère, la luxure ?"

Soraya le regarda quelques instants, et plissa les yeux.

" Tu es très intelligent, Edward. Mais je ne suis pas un péché." dit-elle en croisant les bras.

" Ah non ? J'ai pourtant vu votre marque, dans le bas du dos. Un cercle d'ourobouros. Ca veut dire que vous êtes une homonculus."

Derrière la porte, les militaires ouvrirent de grands yeux. Leur supérieur fréquentait une homonculus ? Oh !

" Tu veux parler de ça, reprit Soraya en lui montrant son dos. Regarde-la bien cette marque, et dis-moi si' y'a pas un détail qui cloche."

Edward hésita, puis s'apprcoha pour mieux voir. Il remarqua l'anomalie.

" Il manque l'étoile ! Votre cercle est incomplet." dit-il.

" Exact. Et puis ?"

" Et ... il est pas aussi foncé que les autres. Sur vous ça ressemble à une tache de naissance." continua Edward, les yeux rivés sur la marque.

" T'en déduis quoi ?" interrogea Soraya.

" Euh ... je sais pas. C'est la première fois que je voie ça."

" Moi j'en déduis que tu tire des conclusions hâtives." répondit Soraya en lui flanquant un coup de natte.

Elle lui fit face. Ed vit clairement que ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un homonculus.

" Pourtant, vos vêtements sont les même qu'eux, et j'ai vu une photo où vous avez le même âge que maintenant. Or elle date d'il y a vingt ans." expliqua Edward.

" Oui, je n'ai pas vieilli. Comme tu as déjà des soucis avec les homonculus, il est normal que tu aie voulu savoir si j'en étais un. Cependant, sachant que Roy me fait confiance cela aurait dû te suffire." dit Soraya.

" Je préfère savoir par moi-même. Si vous n'êtes pas une homonculus, dans ce cas qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?" questionna Edward.

" Une demi-homonculus, tout simplement."

Nouvelles billes chez les militaires. Ca devenait intéressant.

" Et le colonel, c'est votre fils ?" reprit le FullMetal.

" Oui. Je l'ai recueilli quand il avait cinq ans, après qu'il eut perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture."

" Est-ce que vous avez déjà rencontré les autres homonculus ?"

" Malheureusement oui. Ca s'est soldé par la mort de deux d'entre eux. Envy et Pride." annonça Soraya.

" Envy est mort ... tant mieux." commenta Edward.

" D'autres questions ?"

" Oui : quel âge avez-vous ?"

" 501 ans. Depuis trois mois."

Jean retint un sifflement. Ca pouvait vivre si vieux un homonculus ? Edward posa une nouvelle question, sur les origines de Soraya :

" Ludlow, c'est votre vrai nom ?"

" C'est celui de ma mère. Mon père était un homonculus nommé Lust. J'ai hérité de lui l'immortalité, la possibilité de manger jusqu'à une certaine dose de pierres rouges, et ma marque. Ma mère m'a donné la possibilité de pouvoir pratiquer l'alchimie." raconta Soraya.

Edward hocha la tête. Il se sentait plus détendu à présent qu'il savait. En entendant Ed revenir, les militaires retournèrent vivement à leur bureau. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, analysant ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. C'était donc ça ... Riza arriva, et remarqua leur mine préoccupée.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-elle.

" On a découvert la vérité sur Soraya." annonça Breda.

" Figurez-vous que c'est une demi-homonculus." continua Falman.

" Vous avez écouté aux portes pas vrai ?" répondit-elle tranquillement.

" Comment vous le savez ?" s'étonna Jean.

" Je vous connais c'est tout." dit Riza en accrochant son manteau.

" Mais dites-moi, on vient de vous annoncer un gros truc, et ça ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid. Vous le saviez déjà, pas vrai ?" fit Jean.

" Oui. Depuis un moment."

" Comment l'avez-vous appris ?" demanda Kain.

" Soraya me l'a dit d'elle-même. Je suppose que vous avez suivi Edward après déjeuner." devina Riza.

Ils acquiescèrent. Roy entra à ce moment-là. Il ne sentit les regards de ses subordonnés qu'après s'être assis.

" Quoi ?" dit-il.

" Euh ... on ... on est au courant pour votre mère." annonça Kain.

" Ma mère ?" répéta Roy.

" Soraya. C'est votre mère adoptive, et ... une demi-homonculus." répondit Breda.

" Qui vous l'a dit ?"

Pas de réponse. Roy inspira, et tourna la tête vers Riza, l'interrogeant du regard.

" Ce n'est pas moi." dit-elle.

" On l'a entendue le dire à Edward." révéla Jean.

" Vous avez écouté aux portes ? Mais quand est-ce que vous allez me perdre cette putain d'habitude ? Je devrais vous sanctionner pour ça !" s'exclama Roy.

Le fait qu'il jure montrait clairement qu'il était furieux.

" Et le mioche, comment il l'a su ?" reprit-il.

" Ca on en sait rien. Il a cherché c'est tout." répondit Falman, mal à l'aise.

" Pas vrai ! Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là aussi ! Il va m'entendre !" s'écria Roy.

Riza aurait voulu le rassurer. C'est qu'il avait si peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa mère, à cause de sa nature.

" Eh bien Roy, pourquoi cette colère ?" dit Soraya en entrant suivie d'Edward.

" Parce que le tas d'imbéciles qui me sert de subordonnés a écouté aux portes ! Encore une fois ! Du coup, ils sont au courant pour toi !" répondit Roy sans décolérer.

Soraya darda ses yeux marrons vers eux. Puis elle s'avança vers son fils.

" Allons calme-toi. Ils ne diront rien. N'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle.

" Bien sûr. On n'est pas comme ça." répondit Jean.

" Tu vois ? Y'a pas de quoi s'énerver." reprit-elle calmement.

" Ca n'empêche pas que je désapprouve fortement votre conduite messieurs. Continuez votre travail pendant que je réfléchis à votre punition. Quant à toi Edward, je te verrais un peu plus tard."

Le FullMetal voyait très bien que le colonel n'était pas du tout content qu'il aie fouiné. Il sortit du bureau en soupirant. Soraya murmura quelques mots à son fils, avant de sortir à son tour.


	5. Règlements de comptes

**Voaalààà la suite. Ce chapitre là, c'est davantage pour faire avancer mon royai que je l'ai fait. Si si y'en a je vous assure :D !**

**Merci à toutes les lectrices !!! **

* * *

Roy était si en colère que même Riza redoutait de s'approcher de lui pour lui apporter d'autres dossiers. D'autant plus qu'il les signait d'un geste rageur qui quelque fois déchirait la page. Jamais le reste de l'équipe n'avait été aussi pressée de partir en pause. Roy s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre. Pour une fois qu'il avait fini tout son travail ... Riza s'approcha de son supérieur.

" Puis-je vous parler colonel ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Je vous écoute."

Pendant ce temps, les autres spéculaient sur la punition que comptait leur infliger Roy. C'est qu'il pouvait se montrer sadique quand il voulait.

" Moi je vous l'dis on va en baver." fit Jean.

" Ca c'est sûr ! Il avait l'air vraiment furax qu'on soit au parfum." ajouta Kain.

" C'est clair ! En même temps je le comprends, c'est pas le genre de truc qu'on crie sur les toits." ajouta Heymans.

Riza fit irruption dans la salle de pause :

" Le colonel veut vous voir. Tout de suite." annonça-t-elle.

Les quatre compères pâlirent. Ca y est, le jugement dernier était arrivé. Ils se rendirent à leur bureau comme on va à l'échafaud.

" Entrez." dit-il d'une voix dure.

Ils s'alignèrent. Roy était toujours à la fenêtre. Enfin il leur fit face. Kain déglutit, mal à l'aise. Vu le regard assassin que leur renvoyait leur supérieur, ils sentaient déjà la chaleur de ses flammes dévastatrices.

" J'espère que vous avez conscience de la gravité de votre acte. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais vous en exposer la raison. Le fait que ma mère soit une demi-homonculus intéresserait beaucoup les scientifiques du coin. Y paraît qu'ils adoreraient faire des expériences sur les homonculus ou ce qui s'en rapproche. Et je doute que ce soit agréable. Sans parler du regard des autres, qui la taxerait de monstre. Ca me paraît suffisant pour ne pas dévoiler à l'envi l'identité de ma mère." commença-t-il.

Un silence s'installa. Bon dieu que ça leur paraissait long ! Dans quelques secondes cependant, ils connaîtraient leur sentence.

" J'avais envisagé en guise de châtiment de vous faire balayer la cours tous les jours pendant trois semaines. Avec l'automne et le vent qu'il y a, c'aurait été drôle. Et puis je trouve aussi que les toilettes ont besoin d'un bon nettoyage, sans parler des cuisiniers qui ne refusent jamais de l'aide pour faire la vaisselle, ou pour passer un coup de balai." annonça-t-il.

Là, les gars devaient être pratiquement transparents. Tout ça tous les jours pendant trois semaines ... sans oublier les dossiers à traiter entre-temps.

" Mais le lieutenant Hawkeye a plaidé en votre faveur. Ainsi, elle m'a suggéré de vous confier mon travail pendant ces trois semaines, en plus du vôtre." continua-t-il.

Ils se détendirent. Bon d'accord le colonel avait souvent une tonne de papiers, mais c'était mieux que ce qui'l avait imaginé au départ. Et puis ils étaient quatre, ce serait supportable.

" Il va de soi que le premier qui mentionne quoi que ce soit au sujet de ma mère, même en dehors de ces murs, je le castre, je grille ses attributs et je les lui fait bouffer. Compris ?"

Ils hochèrent la tête dans une belle synchronisation. Puis il les congédia pour qu'il terminent leur pause. En sortant, ils virent arriver le lieutenant Hawkeye en sens inverse. Aussitôt ils lui sautèrent dessus pour leur exprimer leur reconnaissance.

" MERCIII LIEUTENAAANT !" pleurnichèrent-ils en aggripant ses jambes ou en la serrant.

" Ah ... ils vous a donné son travail finalement." devina Riza.

" Voui, grâce à vous on s'en sort pas trop mal." ajouta Falman, accroché à sa jambe droite.

" On en reparlera d'ici une semaine, adjudant." sourit Riza.

" En tou cas merci, vous êtes une chic fille, lieutenant. Si je m'écoutais je vous embrasserais." fit Havoc.

Cette remarque fit rougir Riza. Et Roy avait eu la bonne idée de sortir à la fin de sa phrase. Quand il vit ses subordonnés aggripés de la sorte à SA Riza, il sentit ses gants le démanger.

" VOULEZ-VOUS BIEN LA LÂCHER BANDE DE SANGSUES ?" s'exclama-t-il en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

ZOOOM ! Ils filèrent aussi vite que le vent. Riza cacha mal un sourire.

" Merci de m'avoir écoutée, colonel." dit-elle.

" De rien Riza." fit Roy tendrement.

Puis il ajouta mentalement :

" _Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour un de vos sourires._"

Soraya arriva à ce moment-là, et demanda à parler à son fils. Ce dernier la suivit dans son bureau.

" Tu voulais me dire quoi maman ?" demanda le grand brun.

" C'est à propos d'Edward. Ne lui en veut pas d'avoir voulu savoir à mon sujet. Après ce que mes cousins lui ont fait endurer, c'est logique qu'il aie voulu savoir s'il avait un ennemi supplémentaire à redouter." commença la jeune fille.

" Je comprends. Mais vu que tu es dans notre camp, il aurait pu s'en contenter. Seulement ce gosse a une curiosité plus grande que lui, et il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'ai beau lui dire des fois, ça entre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre." soupira Roy en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

" Il me rappelle quelqu'un." sourit Soraya.

Roy fronça les sourcils :

" Oui bon ... n'empêche qu'il n'avait pas à jouer les petits curieux comme ça."

" Que lui réserve-tu ?"

" Je n'en sais encore rien. Ah si, je vais l'obliger à boire du lait, il a une sainte horreur de ça !" répondit Roy avec un sourire sadique.

" Oh mon doudou ! Je te savais pas aussi sadique !" fit Soraya, faussement choquée.

" Et pourtant, je peux être méchant quand je veux."

" J'aimerais cependant que tu n'en fasse rien, cette fois."

" Comment ça ? Il t'a mis en danger ce sale gosse, en venant fouiner !" protesta Roy.

" Pas à moi trésor. Je sais que tu y tiens à ce gamin. Et lui au moins il a eu la délicatesse de faire en sorte qu'il n'y aie personne pour me parler." répliqua Soraya.

" Hmph ! Bon d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demande."

" T'es adorable !" dit-elle avant de lui plaquer un bisou sur la joue.

Cela décrocha un sourire sur le visage du militaire. Sa mère passa un instant la main dans ses cheveux noirs, achevant ainsi de lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

* * *

Le soir venu, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Riza avait des courses à faire. Elle passa d'abord se changer. Tout à coup, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

" Tu fais un geste, et je t'explose la tête." entendit-elle.

Cette voix ... Riza donna un coup de coude à son agresseur, puis le fit passer par-dessus elle. Mais l'autre la fit chuter. Riza roula, et alluma la lumière.

" Kimblee !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Tout juste ma belle ! Ca faisait longtemps." sourit l'alchimiste écarlate en se relevant.

Riza porta la main à son dos, mais ne rencontra que du vide.

" C'est ça que tu cherche ?" ironisa Kimblee en montrant son pistolet.

" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" demanda Riza.

Elle se sentit vulnérable face à cet homme, qu'elle savait fou et dangereux.

" Ce que je veux, c'est régler mes comptes avec Mustang. Or je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à ses subordonnés, en particulier une blonde de ma connaissance." répondit Zolf.

Là, le lieutenant balisait vraiment. Qui sait ce que ce dingue allait lui faire.

* * *

Roy avait décidé de cuisiner le plat préféré de sa mère. Celle-ci avait fini de mettre le couvert, et voulait lire le journal pendant qu'il cuisinait. Roy entendit soudain sa mère arriver en courant.

" Roy ! Y'a un problème !" dit-elle affolée.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ?"

" Kimblee s'est évadé ! Ca fait la une du journal." annonça Soraya.

Il délaissa son plat, et vint lire le journal. Mustang pâlit à cette lecture.

" Kimblee erre dans les rues ... oh non ! Riza ! Riza est rentrée à pieds, et ... et elle a dit qu'elle avait des courses à faire !" paniqua Roy.

" Garde ton calme mon enfant. Il ne lui est peut-être rien arrivé. Toutefois, on va quand même aller voir. Je ne suis pas tranquille moi non plus."

La demi-homonculus éteignit le gaz, puis prit le manteau que lui tendait Roy. Tous deux se rendirent ensuite chez Riza.

* * *

La tête de la jeune femme heurta une nouvelle fois le mur de son salon. Hayate avait bien essayé de la défendre, mais Kimblee avait failli le faire exploser. Elle avait donc préféré le faire sortir par la fenêtre. L'alchimiste écarlate l'avait attrapée par les cheveux quand elle avait voulu en faire autant. Riza se releva, les yeux brillants de haine. Zolf n'était pas intact, mais ce n'était rien à côté de la blonde.

" Vous êtes encore plus lâche que je ne croyais ! Pourquoi ne pas vous attaquer directement au colonel ? Il vous fait trop peur peut-être ?" lança-t-elle.

" Moi ? Avoir peur de Mustang ? Hahahahahahaha ! Oh non, il ne fait pas peur du tout. Je veux surtout qu'il souffre, avant de le tuer moi-même." répondit Kimblee.

Il s'avança à nouveau vers elle. Riza attrapa alors une lampe, et la lui fracassa sur le crâne. Quand elle voulut s'enfuir, il la saisit par la cheville. Kimblee la mit ensuite sur le dos, et lui immobilisa le poignet.

" J'adore me battre avec une femme ! Ca m'exite !" dit-il une lueur malsaine dans les yeux.

La jeune femme se débattit mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Kimblee lui mit les mains au-dessus de la tête, et de l'autre ouvrit la veste de son uniforme.

" Waw ! Faut lui reconnaître une chose au Mustang : il a bon goût en matière de femme." dit-il.

" Lâchez-moi ! NOOON " cria-t-elle.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un homme brun aux yeux flamboyants fit irruption dans le salon.

" Tiens ! Tu tombe colonel de mes deux." fit Kimblee.

Roy frappa Kimblee. Soraya aida Riza à se relever, et la fit sortir de la maison.

" Roy ... Soraya il faut l'aider ! Je vous en supplie." dit Riza.

" Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser là toute seule." protesta la demi-homonculus.

" Votre fils est en danger ! Ce type est malade !"

Une explosion rententit à ce moment-là. Cette fois, Soraya n'hésita plus. Elle se rua à l'intérieur de la maison, pendant que Black Hayate rejoignait sa maîtresse.

La demi-homonculus entra. Il y avait un trou béant dans le sol. Son fils était par terre, à quelque mètres. Zolf préparait une nouvelle explosion. Soraya lança des éclairs qui l'envoyèrent buter contre le mur.

" Va rejoindre Riza mon fils, je m'occupe de cette ordure." dit Soraya.

" Oh non maman ! Je dois en finir une bonne fois pour toutes !" répondit Roy.

Il avait enfilé un gant. Avant que l'alchimiste écarlate ne puisse réagir, le brun lui brûla les mains. Kimblee en hurla de douleur. Roy s'avança vers lui et se mit à le frapper sans relâche.

" Ca c'est pour avoir osé lever la main sur Riza ! Et les mains c'est pour tous les gens que tu as fait souffrir !" cria-t-il.

Soraya retint son poignet.

" La police arrive mon enfant. Et Riza t'attends dehors." dit-elle.

Roy lâcha Kimblee, et sortit. Soraya s'agenouilla, et regarda l'alchimiste écarlate.

" D'après ce que je sais, vous avez fait souffrir beaucoup de gens. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que grâce à mon fils vous n'en ferez plus jamais souffrir. Mais la haine et la folie ne disparaissent pas comme ça. Sauf si on y mets son grain de sel." dit-elle.

Kimblee se demanda de quoi elle parlait. Il la vit alors tendre les main, et les poser autour de sa tête. Une lumière apparut, et une grande douleur envahit le crâne de l'alchimiste écarlate. Riza vit arriver son colonel au pas de course.

" Colonel !"

" Riza ! Ma Riza chérie !" fit Roy.

Il la serra contre lui. Riza rougit et ouvrit grand les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Ma Riza chérie ?

" Mon dieu ! Dans quel état il vous a mis ce salaud !" fit Roy en la regardant.

" Ce n'est rien. Dieu merci vous êtes encore en vie." répondit-elle.

" Non : dieu merci VOUS êtes encore en vie." contredit Roy.

Il la serra encore contre lui. Riza finit par s'abandonner à son étreinte. Mais elle fut courte, car la police déboula. Et surtout Roy s'inquiétait pour sa mère. Néanmoins il garda Riza contre lui. Soraya sortit de la maison du lieutenant en tenant Kimblee par le bras. Il avait un drôle d'air. Un air absent même. Roy expliqua ce qui s'était passé, Riza et Soraya témoignèrent. Le fait que ce fou n'aie plus de mains rassura les policiers, qui embarquèrent le fugitif.

" Maman, tu lui as fait quoi au juste ?" demanda Roy.

" Un gros choc mental. Ca a complètement détruit sa mémoire, de manière irréversible." répondit Soraya.

" Oh."

" Je voulais vous dire : merci de votre aide. Coment avez-vous su qu'il était là ?" dit Riza.

" On ne le savait pas, mais quand j'ai su qu'il s'était évadé j'ai eu peur pour vous. Alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien." répondit Roy.

Riza lui sourit, agréablement surprise. Soraya lui proposa de venir passer la nuit chez eux. Au vu des circonstances, elle accepta. Roy la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans son lit.

" Voilà ! Vous serez très bien ici." dit-il en se relevant.

" Mais où allez-vous dormir ?" demanda Riza.

" Ne vous en faites pas pour moi."

Soraya arriva avec une trousse de soins, et commença à la soigner. Roy fit monter Hayate sur son lit, et il alla se pelotonner contre sa maîtresse.

" Vous devez avoir faim. J'ai préparé quelque chose, j'espère que ça vous plaira." fit Roy en se levant.

Il sortit de la chambre et revint avec une assiette et un plateau.

" Oh euh ! Ce n'est pas la peine de vous donnez autant de mal. Je peux marcher." dit-elle un peu gênée de tant d'attention.

" Rien du tout ! Vous avez besoin de repos. Bon ap' !"

Roy et Soraya la laissèrent déjeuner, et allèrent eux-même se restaurer. Riza trouva la cuisine de son supérieur délicieuse. Elle se leva et ramena le plateau avec l'assiette. Soraya le lui prit, pendant que Roy prit Riza et la ramena dans la chambre.

" Colonel ! Je ... je peux marcher !" dit-elle quant il la posa.

" Maintenant vous restez couchée, compris ? Vous avez besoin de dormir. Et je vous mets en arrêt maladie pour la semaine." fit Roy avec un sourire en coin.

" Mais non vous ne pouvez pas ! Nous avons une enquête en cours et ..."

Il la fit taire d'un baiser.

" Pas de mais lieutenant. Ne vous en faites pas, on s'en sortira. Allez, bonne nuit ma toute belle."

Roy sortit de la chambre, laissant une Riza muette de stupeur. Elle passa un doigt sur les lèvres. Eh ben. Elle baissa les yeux. Soudain, son regard remarqua une photo posée sur la table de chevet. Riza la prit.

" _Ca alors ! Roy ... a une photo de moi ! _"

Elle n'en revenait pas. Son coeur redoubla de battements. Déjà qu'avec le baiser de son colonel, il s'en donnait à coeur joie, c'est le cas de le dire, là il faisait littéralement du trampoline. Il avait une photo d'elle, et dans sa chambre à côté du lit en plus. Plus précisément derrière le réveil. Donc la première chose qu'il voyait en se réveillant chaque matin, c'était elle. Riza remit le cadre à sa place, émue.

Finalement il la voyait.


	6. Enquête dans les ténèbres

**On continue. La nouvelle fic est déjà prête, et celle d'après bien avancée. Mais j'attends les réclamations moua.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Riza s'éveilla assez tard, ainsi qu'elle le constata grâce au réveil.

Elle baîlla et se mit sur le dos. Elle était si bien dans ce lit. L'odeur de Roy était partout autour d'elle. Riza se roula en boule sous la couverture, et respira ce doux parfum avec délice. Soudain, quelque chose monta sur le lit, et chercha à la rejoindre. Riza vit apparaître la tête d'Hayate sous la couverture. Il haleta quand il la découvrit.

" Bonjour mon chien !" dit-elle en souriant.

Hayate la rejoignit et se blottit contre elle, non sans lui lécher consciensieusement le visage.

" Bon, je sais que normalement, je ne paresse pas au lit, mais une fois n'est pas coutume. Et avant que je ne me retrouve à nouveau dans ce lit ... alors autant en profiter." lui dit-elle.

" Yap !" approuva le chien.

De leur côté, les militaires et Soraya avaient décidé de commencer leur enquête. Roy avait mis ses subordonnés au parfum pour les vampires. Bien que ça paraisse absurde au départ, rien d'autre ne semblait concorder. Soraya avait suggéré qu'on aille d'abord inspecter tous les bâtiments abandonnés du coin. Il fut ainsi décié que cela reviendrait à Edward, Alphonse et Havoc. Ensuite, Falman, Fuery et Breda fouilleraient une partie des bas-fonds de Central, et Soraya et Roy l'autre partie. Les tâches ainsi réparties, chacun se rendit où il devait.

" Des vampires ! On aura vraimen tout vu !" dit Jean.

" Ouais. Enfin, l'alchimie fonctionne contre eux, c'est déjà ça. Mais on est vraiment obligé de se trimballer ces gousses d'ail ? Ca commence à fouetter là." répondit Edward, à l'avant.

" Selon la mère du colonel, ça nous protègera. Mais bon, je préfère avoir un bon flingue sur moi." dit Jean.

" Je les prendrais moi. Si le colonel dit que ça peut servir, autant suivre son conseil." intervint Alphonse.

" Oh toi évidemment, tu prends toujours son parti. A quand les fiançailles ?" soupira Ed.

Jean éclata de rire, pendant qu'Al frappait son frère sur la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, il se gara devant un vieil entrepôt. Tous trois sortirent du véhicule, prirent des lampes et s'avancèrent vers le bâtiment. Jean passa le premier, arme au poing. A première vue, personne. Ca n'empêche pas de se tenir sur ses gardes. Ils parcoururent tout le bas de l'entrepôt sans rien trouver. Puis ils fouillèrent l'étage.

" Bon ! RAS." déclara Jean, une fois revenu en bas.

" Au suivant." ajouta Ed.

Le suivant était cette fois une maison. Une très vieille maison. L'ancêtre des maisons de Central à dire vrai. Ed sentit son nez le chatouiller quand il atteignit le pas de la porte.

" Houlà ! C'est à ce demander comment ça tient encore debout ce genre de bicoque. Je sais pas si on y peut entrer sans danger." fit Jean.

" BKCHOOO !" éternua Edward.

Al les tira tous deux vivement en arrière. La maison s'écroula dans un fracas épouvantable. Tous trois regardèrent les ruines, incrédules.

" Personne ne va jamais croire un truc pareil." fit Edward.

" Bon ben ça c'est réglé. On continue ?" dit Alphonse.

" Ouais." répondit Jean.

Et les voilà repartis. Heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, des maisons abandonnées.

* * *

De leur côté, Vato, Kain et Breda étaient descendus dans les égoûts de Central.

" Euh ... les gars ?" fit Breda.

Vato et Kain levèrent leur lampe vers leur collègue, pour découvrir qu'il était coincé. Ils échangèrent un regard blasé. Puis chacun attrapa une cheville et tira

" Rentre ton ventre bondidiou !" s'exclama Kain.

( _Ndla : Ayma, lâche mon clavier :D !_ )

" Mais il est rentré ! Tirez !" fit Heymans.

" On a gnnn ! l'air de gnnn ! faire du tricot ?" répondit Vato.

Finalement, Heymans tomba. Sur ses collègues bien sûr. C'est beau l'esprit d'équipe.

" Aïe Heymans ! Il est temps que tu renonce aux donuts !" geignit Kain.

" Pas fou non ?" répondit Breda en se relevant.

" La bonne nouvelle, c'est que si on trouve les vampires ils préfèreront le bouffer plutôt que nous." dit Vato.

" Ahahaha." ironisa le rouquin.

Armés de lampes, ils commencèrent leur recherche. Vato tenait une carte pour s'orienter dans ce dédale. Ils marchèrent longtemps sans rien trouver de suspect.

" Biiirk ! J'ai le bas de l'uniforme tout trempe et pis ça shlingue dans le pays !" fit Kain.

" Wai ! J'espère qu'on fait pas tout ça pour rien." ajouta Breda.

Tout à coup, un énorme rat bondit devant eux, leur arrachant des cris de panique.

" Notre supérieur est un sadique !" fit Vato, la main sur le coeur.

" Sans blague ! C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?" dit Kain.

Nos trois gugus reprirent leur marche après avoir reprit leurs esprits. Ca faisait bientôt près de trois heures qu'ils marchaient dans les égoûts de Central, sans rien trouver.

" Bon. On remonte. Le reste, c'est au colonel et à sa mère de l'inspecter." annonça Vato.

" Ouf ! Prem's !" dit Kain.

Il grimpa à une échelle, souleva une plaque et respira une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Après quoi, il aida ses collègues à sortir, surtout Breda.

" Bon, un bon bain s'impose." décréta le roux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Roy et Soraya se trouvaient encore dans les égoûts. Ils y progressaient en silence, les sens aux aguets. Roy espérait que rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé à ses subordonnés. Riza elle, devait être soit rentrée chez elle, soit encore chez lui. En tout cas, elle était en sûreté. Soudain, Soraya poussa brutalement son fils sur le côté. Une ombre noire passa devant eux. Roy entendit comme des feulements. Sa mère transmuta un mur devant eux.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe m'man ?" demanda-t-il.

" Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherche." répondit-elle.

" Sortez de là mortels ! Vous êtes cernés !" entendirent-ils.

Roy et Soraya échangèrent un regard. Ils commencèrent par se relever, et sortirent de derrière le mur. Devant, une dizaine de personnes aux yeux brillants comme ceux des chats. Leur teint blafard les renseigna quant à qui ils avaient affaire.

" Voyez-vous ça ! Pour une fois que la nourriture vient à nous." dit une femme.

Elle s'approcha de Roy, un air gourmand sur le visage. Soraya s'interposa aussitôt.

" Garde tes distances, ma cocotte." dit-elle.

" Non mais de quoi je mêle, la gamine ?" rétorqua la vampire.

" Tu touche à mon fils, je t'éclate la tronche." répliqua Soraya.

" Ah ! Vous l'avez entendu la fillette ! Elle ... !

" Ce n'est pas une fillette, Véra. C'est bien pire." fit un homme dissimulé par l'obscurité.

Quand il s'avança, Roy ne put réprimer un frisson. Non ... il était encore en vie ?

" Je te connais toi ! T'es le gosse que j'ai essayé de mordre y'a de ça une vingtaine d'années au moins !" dit-il.

" Ben heureusement que tu l'a pas saigné Allan ! Y serait pas devenu aussi canon autrement." reprit Véra.

" Et toi là ! T'es une demi-homonculus je crois." dit Allan à Soraya.

" Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda Roy.

" J'ai mené ma p'tite enquête. Je voulais savoir qui avait le cran de s'attaquer à nous. Et surtout, je trouvais ça bizarre qu'une humaine aie autant de force. Et je me souviens t'avoir blessée mortellement lors de la bataille. Mortel pour un humain ordinaire. Mais ça a très vite cicatrisé." raconta Allan.

Roy ignorait complètement que sa mère avait été blessée ce soir-là. Et qu'elle aurait pu y rester.

" Ben t'as dans la tête toi. Mais dis-moi, vous n'étiez pas aussi nombreux la dernière fois." dit Soraya en regardant rapidement la bande.

" Non, grâce à toi on avait même fortement diminué. Seulement il s'avère qu'on peur contaminer les humains." expliqua Allan.

" Intéressant."

Roy se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir sortir de là.

" Vous êtes venus pour nous éliminer je suppose." fit Allan.

" Huiii-phuuuu ! Ben tu m'épates là ! Fais gaffe à force d'avoir des idées aussi brillantes, tu va avoir mal à la tête." se moqua la demi-homonculus.

Le colonel trouvait que sa mère poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin. Mais la jeune fille avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il y eut soudain un grop coup de vent venu de nulle part, et qui fit faire un vol plané aux vampires.

" COURS !" cria Soraya en tirant son fils par la main.

Ils décampèrent. Roy protégea leur fuite avec plusieurs barrières de feu. Les cris de rage des vampires résonnèrent dans les couloirs. Soraya fit grimper le colonel, et ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre. Roy remarqua qu'il tremblait. Il venait quand même de revoir la cause d'un traumatisme violent.

" Hé ça va aller mon bébé. Il ne te fera rien c'est promis." fit Soraya en le serrant contre lui.

Roy étreignit sa mère. Sa présence finit par le calmer. Tous deux rentrèrent ensuite chez le colonel, pour prendre une bonne douche. Roy fut content de voir que Riza était encore là. Soraya le laissa prendre sa douche en premier.

" Désolé pour l'odeur. On a dû aller faire un tour dans les égoûts de Central." annonça Soraya.

" Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?" questionna Riza.

" Nos amis la bande des gueules enfarinées. Et ils sont une dizaine, si ce n'est plus."

" Alors il y a vraiment des vampires dans la ville."

" Oui. Malheureusement. Tant que je te tiens, dis-moi où tu en es avec mon fils."

Riza se sentit rougir, et elle détourna les yeux.

" Euh ... eh bien ... je ne sais pas trop." avoua-t-elle.

" Roy pense que tu l'évite. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi ? Tu as peur d'une éventuelle liaison ?" demanda Soraya doucement.

" Peut-être. C'est que Roy a ... une certaine réputation."

" Je suis au courant. Mon fils adore les femmes. Et donc tu as peur de ne connaître qu'une aventure sans lendemain avec lui." devina la demi-homonculus.

" Oui. C'est qu'il est mon unique amour. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il me jette comme un vieux trognon de pomme, comme il le fait avec certaines."

" Ca je reconnais qu'à ce niveau-là, il a des progrès à faire. Mais honnêtement, il t'a en trop haute estime pour agir de la sorte avec toi. J'aime autant te dire que si ça arrive, je lui flanque une correction."

Riza pouffa de rire. Ca promettait. Roy revint tout beau tout propre, et sa mère alla se laver à son tour.

" Ben ça va mieux ! Je commençais à ne plus pouvoir me sentir ! Et vous comment ça va ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de son lieutenant.

" Bien. Je vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi."

" Oh mais vous pouvez rester là la semaine, ça ne nous dérange pas." fit Roy.

" Je ne veux pas m'imposer."

" Et si moi je vous impose de rester ?" fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

" Ben ... c'est vous le colonel." dit-elle malicieuse.

" Parfait. J'aime que mes subordonnés se plient à mes exigences sans broncher."

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, auquel elle répondit en souriant et en rosissant. Quand sa mère revint, il lui fit part de sa décision. Soraya fut également contente que Riza reste. Mais pour l'heure, ils devaient retourner au Q.G. Les autres les attendaient en discutant. Ils firent le salut militaire quand Roy entra.

" Repos. Je suppose que ça n'a rien donné de votre côté." dit-il.

" Bah ... comment l'avez-vous deviné ?" fit Kain.

" Parce que c'est nous qui sommes tombés sur eux. Et ils sont plus nombreux qu'avant." répondit Soraya.

" Avant ?" releva Edward.

" Oh pardon. Je vais vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Déjà, sachez que ce n'est pas la première fois que des meurtres de ce genre se produisent. En fait, ils ont eu lieu à Alleyville il y a de ça vingt-deux ans." commença Soraya.

" Alleyville ? C'est ... là où vous avez grandi ça non, colonel ?" fit Jean.

Roy acquiesça en silence.

" Exact. A l'époque il n'avait que sept ans. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, mais mais ils ont tué pas mal de gens. Un soir, ils ont eu le malheur de s'en prendre à mes enfants. J'étais sortie en plus ce soir-là, une réunion de quartier. J'ai pu revenir avant qu'ils ne mordent les petits." reprit Soraya.

Militaires et alchimistes étaient bouche bée. Décidément, leur colonel en avait connu des vertes et des pas mûres dans son enfance.

" J'ai alors décidé d'en finir moi-même. Je les ai traqué pendant des jours, avant de finalement réussir à en décimer trois et à faire fuir les trois autres." termina-t-elle.

" Donc à ce moment-là ils étaient six, trois après que vous vous en soyez occupée. Et aujourd'hui ?" demanda Ed.

" Aujourd'hui ils sont dix, FullMetal. Enfin c'est ce qu'on pense, car vu qu'ils peuvent contaminer les gens il se pourrait qu'il y en ait davantage." répondit Roy.

" Mon intuition me dit qu'il y en aura en plus. Nous allons donc devoir agir avant qu'ils ne soient encore plus nombreux." ajouta Soraya.

" Nos armes sont-elles efficaces contre eux ?" demanda Jean.

" Si on se réfère au livre que j'ai apporté, non. En revanche, on pourrait en fabriquer de nouvelles, qui leur enverrait ce qu'ils détestent le plus." répondit la demi-homonculus.

" Autant nous y mettre tout de suite, alors." dit Roy.

" Bon : il va falloir que vous me collectiez les ingrédients, je me charge de fabirquer ces armes. Rapportez-moi principalement de l'eau bénite, de l'ail et de petits pieux en bois très pointus. A peu près grands comme ça." expliqua Soraya en montrant les dimension des pieux avec un geste des bras.

Les militaires se levèrent, pour aller chercher ce qu'elle demandait. Soraya pour sa part, demanda son fils de la conduire à la salle d'armes. Roy obtempéra, et quelques instants plus tard sa mère transmutait une nouvelle sorte d'arme, spéciale vampires.


	7. Promenade au clair de lune

**Aha ! On approche de la fin ! Ca veut dire que je pourrais bientôt poster la nouvelle. Perdez pas la main pour les reviews, j'en ai besoin ( et vous aussi pour la suite des évènements). Allez bonne lecture ! **

* * *

" Dis m'man, y'a une question que je me pose." dit Roy en regardant sa mère transmuter un fusil.

" Je t'écoute mon petit."

" Quand on t'a arrêtée la dernière fois pour espionnage (_1_), tu risquais d'être fusillée. Je t'avais demandé si tu pouvais mourir, et tu as répondu que c'était possible. Alors comment se fait-il que tu aie survécu à la blessure du vampire ?" demanda le colonel.

" J'avais avalé pas mal de pierres rouges ce soir-là, sachant ce que j'allais combattre j'ai pis des précautions. C'est que qui m'a sauvé la vie. Mon côté homonculus me permet de guérir plus vite qu'un humain ordinaire, mais pas ausis vite qu'un homonculus normal." expliqua Soraya.

" Ah d'accord, donc si on essayait maintenant, ça pourrait marcher." en déduisit Roy.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en sais rien. Car il y a toujours en moi des pierres rouges, et je ne me suis jamais retrouvée en danger de mort. Autrement dit c'est un point d'interrogation, et soit dit en passant je n'ai pas trop envie de tenter l'expérience."

" Mouais moi non plus."

La demi-homonculus termina la fabrication des nouvelles armes. Ces dernières pouvaient lancer du jus d'ail, de l'eau bénite ou carrément des pieux en bois. Ainsi, ils allaient pouvoir partir à la chasse au vampire.

" Vous prendrez quand même de l'ail sur vous et de l'eau bénite, des fois que vous perdriez votre arme. Elles fonctionnent comme celles que vous utilisez habituellement, donc ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes." expliqua Roy à son équipe.

" Pour les pistolets à eau, où est-ce qu'on se rechargera ?" demanda Edward.

" Vous aurez des chargeurs sur vous, j'y ai pensé. Six d'eau bénite, cinq d'ail et quatre de pieux." répondit Soraya.

" Quand est-ce qu'on part à la chasse ?" demanda Havoc.

" Cette nuit. Mais pas question d'aller dans les égoûts, on y serait à notre désavantage. Il y fait trop sombre et il y a trop de couloirs." répondit Roy.

La mise au point terminée, chacun rentra chez soi. Roy retrouva avec plaisir son lieutenant et son chien. Il prit Hayate dans les bras. Riza demanda à Soraya où en était l'affaire. La jeune fille lui raconta tout par le menu. La blonde s'inquiéta un peu en apprenant que Roy allait partir sans elle. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose.

" Waf waf arf !"

Les aboiements joyeux d'Hayate la tirèrent de ses pensées inquiètes. Roy jouait sur le sol avec le chien. Cela tira un sourire à la jeune femme.

" Colonel, je peux peut-être revenir. Je me sens beaucoup mieux." suggéra-t-elle.

" Non, vous avez une semaine de congé profitez-en." répondit Roy.

" Ce n'est pas la peine, je peux vous aider." reprit Riza.

" Vous restez ici lieutenant. Fin de la discussion." conclut Roy en tournant la tête vers elle.

Hayate en profita pour lui lécher le cou et le visage avec une joie manifeste.

Soraya posa sa main sur le bras de Riza :

" Ne t'en fait pas, il ne sera pas tout seul." dit-elle doucement.

Riza lui sourit. La demi-homonculus se leva ensuite et se rendit à la cuisine.

" Arrrr ! Grrrr !" faisait Hayate en tirant une corde que le colonel lui donnait.

Le brun fit tomber le chien, et le chatouilla sur le ventre.

" Wif wif warf arf !"

Roy approcha le visage du chien qui le lécha abondamment.

" J'ignorais qu'Hayate vous aimait autant colonel." sourit Riza.

" Et pourtant on est copains comme cochons ! Pas vrai Hayate ?" répondit Roy en caressant la tête de l'animal.

" Wouaf !"

Riza les regardait s'amuser, attendrie. Pour un peu, elle croirait presque qu'ils étaient mariés et qui'ls vivaient ensemble dans cette maison. La voix de Soraya la ramena sur terre :

" A table les enfants !"

" Oui m'man on arrive !" répondit Roy en se relevant.

Il alla se laver les mains avant de passer à table. Le dîner terminé, Roy reprit son jeu avec le chien. Il avait convenu d'une heure avec son équipe. Elle arriva plus vite que prévu.

" Soyez prudents, d'accord ?" dit Riza à son supérieur.

" Mais voui, ne vous en faites pas." répondit Roy qui enfilait son manteau.

" Vous avez un plan au moins ?" reprit-elle.

" Vi : on y va, on leur claque le beignet et salut !"

Riza le regarda les yeux en billes, puis les leva au ciel.

" Rassurez-vous tout ira bien. Je serais de retour en un rien de temps vous verrez."

Il lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue, avant de rejoindre sa mère à l'extérieur.

* * *

Toute l'équipe se retrouva au parc. Roy choisit de garder son équipe groupée. Ils commencèrent donc à patrouiller, en évitant de trop s'éloigner les uns des autres. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils parcourent les allées caillouteuses sans rien trouver. Mais soudain ...

" T'as pas entendu un bruit ?" demanda Kain à Breda.

" Si, comme un craquement. On va aller jeter un coup d'oeil." répondit Heymans.

Ils allèrent voir derrière un fourré. Deux mains jaillirent de nulle part, les saisirent par le col et les firent tomber. Leurs cris alerta les autres, qui rappliquèrent. Jean vit bondir une femme à sa gauche. Aussitôt il l'aspergea d'eau bénite. La vampire hurla, et fondit à vue d'oeil. Le reste de la troupe attaque.

" ARRR !" s'exclama Jean tandis qu'un vampire le mordait au cou.

" NOOON !" ajouta Falman un peu plus loin.

" Et merde !" s'écria Roy.

Il claqua des doigts et calcina deux vampires. Edward tira sur un autre, qui attrapa le pieu avant qu'il ne lui perfore le coeur. Alphonse qui ne craignait rien, fonça dans le tas. Les vampires jaillissaient de toutes part, profitant de la nuit pour se cacher avant de fondre sur leur victime. Mais les flammes de Roy éclairaient le parc, réduisant ainsi l'espace où ils auraient pu se camoufler.

Les vampires s'avérèrent être très rapides et dotés d'une force surhumaine.

" WAIILLLE !" cria Edward.

" NII-SAN !"

L'armure se précipita, mais une vampire le faucha et il chuta lourdement.

Alphonse vit son frère inconscient se faire embarquer par un vampire aux cheveux mi-longs. Lorsqu'il voulut lui courir après, il découvrit que le démon s'éait fondu dans l'obscurité et avait disparu. Il tenta alors de localiser le reste de l'équipe. Pour s'apercevoir qu'il était pratiquement le seul encore debout. L'armure aperçut alors Roy aux prises avec un vampire. Ce dernier l'attira brutalement à lui et planta ses crocs dans le cou du militaire.

" TOUCHE PAS A MON FILS SALETE !" hurla Soraya avant d'enfoncer un pieu profondément.

Le vampire relâcha aussitôt sa proie, et mourut. La demi-homonculus se précipita vers son fils, qui venait de chuter.

" ROY !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Alphonse les rejoignit aussi.

" Où ... sont ... les autres ?" demanda le colonel.

" Il n'y a plus que nous." répondit Al.

" C'est pas vrai ...".

" On ferait mieux de partir." décida Soraya.

Elle souleva son fils, et aidée par Alphonse ils sortirent du parc. Roy perdit connaissance, et Al le porte jusque chez lui. Riza ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et préférait attendre leur retour dans le salon, avec un bon livre. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre l'alerta, et elle alla voir. Riza vit entrer Soraya, puis Al qui portait Roy dans les bras. Celui perdait son sang.

" Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Al porta le colonel dans sa chambre, le déposa sur le lit.

" Ca été un fiasco complet. Les vampires ont mordu et emporté tout le monde, nous excepté." répondit Soraya.

" Et Roy ?"

" Un vampire l'a mordu, mais j'ai pu l'en délivrer avant qu'il ne le vide. Je connais l'alchimie médicale heureusement."

Un halo bleu entoura la main droite de Soraya, et elle la posa sur la blessure de son fils. Les trous cicactrisèrent, sans pour autant disparaître.

" C'est normal qu'il garde les marques ?" demanda Alphonse.

" Je ne sais pas." répondit la demi-homonculus.

" Oui, parce que c'est une morsure ensorcelée. J'étais en train de lire ton bouquin qui leur est consacré, et j'ai appris quelques petites choses." dit Riza à Soraya.

" Du genre ?" fit celle-ci.

" La première morsure, quand elle n'est pas mortelle, fait perdre connaissance. Vous m'avez bien dit que les autres ont été mordus puis emmenés ?" demanda Riza.

" Oui. Mais pourquoi ne les ont-ils pas tués ?" répondit Al.

" J'allais y venir. Dans le livre il est dit que les vampires peuvent contaminer les gens, selon un rite bien précis. Trois morsures trois nuits de suite, sans boire le sang de la victime."

" Ca veut donc dire ... que vos collègues vont devenir des leurs." devina Soraya.

" HEIN ? Mon nii-san va devenir un vampire ? Mais c'est pas possible, on peut pas les laisser faire !" s'exclama Al en gigotant dans tous les sens.

" Bien sûr que non ! Mais les localiser va être difficile." reprit la demi-homonculus.

" Je sais comment les ramener à leur état normal. Les vampires sont reliés entre eux par ce qui s'appelle le lien du sang. Rien à voir avec celui de la fraternité humaine, quoique ça y ressemble. Comme ils ont été contaminé par les autres, leur sang s'est en quelque sorte mélangé." expliqua Riza.

" Oui, car même s'ils ne doivent pas boire le sang de leur victime, ils en avalent un peu lors de la morsure." fit Soraya.

" Exact. Et donc, pour que nos amis deviennent normaux il faut briser ce lien, avant qu'ils ne mordent à leur tour. " continua le lieutenant.

" Et on fait comment ?" questionna Al.

" Il faut tuer le chef des vampires. Il est relié à tous les autres. J'ai lu que lors de la constitution d'un clan, il prenait un peu de sang de chacun. Un rite de passage quoi."

" Le chef des vampires... je crois savoir qui c'est. J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui dans le passé. Bon, nous avons deux nuits pour agir. Sans compter la journée. Ca va être juste, mais on devrait y arriver." fit Soraya.

Roy gémit. Il transpirait abondamment. Riza alla chercher un linge et épongea son front. Soraya lui ôta son uniforme, pour qu'il aie moins chaud. Alphonse apporta un verre d'eau, et le fit boire au colonel.

" Al tu va venir avec moi. On va commencer les recherches tout de suite. Riza, je te confie mon fils." dit Soraya en se levant.

" D'accord." répondit Riza.

Elle et l'armure sortirent de la chambre, pour se rendre au salon. Là, Soraya étala une carte des bas-fonds de Central.

" Quelle heure est-il ? Une heure du matin ? Bon. Voilà à peu près l'endroit où Roy et moi sommes tombés sur les vampires. Je ne sais pas s'ils y sont encore." annonça la demi-homonculus en montrant un point sur la carte.

" Vous avez peut-être besoin de dormir, je peux y aller seul, je ne crains rien moi." fit Al.

" Certainement pas ! Les vampires peuvent te mettre en pièces. Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil si je prends un repas conséquent."

Soraya alla piocher dans une bourse. Al vit briller des éclats rouges. Une bonne poignée. La demi-homonculus inspira un coup. Manger ces pierres la répugnait. Il s'agissait quand même de vies humaines. La jeune fille les avala néanmoins. Elle sentit ses muscles se renforcer, et ses pupilles devenir verticales. Quand elle fit face au cadet des frères Elric, il remarqua le changement de couleur des pupilles de Soraya.

" On peut y aller." dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Soraya alla d'abord chercher deux torchons, qu'elle noua sous les pieds d'Al. Cela servirait à étouffer le bruit de ses pas métalliques. Ensuite, ils sortiren de la maison. La demi-homonculus marcha jusquà une bouche d'égoût assez loin de la demeure du colonel. Elle l'agrandit afin que l'armure puisse y descendre. Tous déambulèrent ensuite dans le dédale des égoûts.

Ils arrivèrent devant le mur que la jeune fille avait transmuté quelques heures plus tôt. Soraya informa Alphonse qu'ils risquaient de croiser bientôt leur ennemis. Ils continuèrent leur route, plus tendus que jamais. Ils y marchèrent longtemps, sans trouver trace des vampires. Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, le soleil se levait.

" Qu'allons-nous faire ? Ils ne sont plus là ! Qui sait où ils les ont emmené !" fit Al, désespéré.

" Calme-toi, Alphonse. Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ca veut dire qu'ils sont remontés à la surface. Ils seront par conséquent beaucoup plus facile à dénicher. Mais pour l'heure, il vaut mieux qu'on rentre. Nous devons établir une liste des endroits susceptibles de les abriter." répondit Soraya.

* * *

Roy ouvrit un oeil. Il mit quelques secondes à reconnaître sa chambre. Puis il sentit une douce chaleur contre lui. Le brun inspira, et ouvrit les yeux. Roy se mit sur le côté ... et découvrit son lieutenant allongée contre lui. Il s'appuya sur un coude.

" _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique dans mon pieu ? On n'aurait quand même pas ... non je m'en souviendrais quand même. Pourtant j'ai juste un calcif sur moi._" pensa-t-il.

Hésitant, il abaissa la couverture. Riza portait un pyjama récupéré chez elle. Roy se sentit soulagé. Puis il la contempla. Elle était mignonne, le visage serein, détendu, débarrassé de son air froid. Roy tendit une main qu'il posa sur sa joue tiède, et du pouce la caressa. Riza tourna la tête vers lui avec un gémissement.

Quelques instants après, elle se réveilla. Le lieutenant découvrit son supérieur, très près. Trop près.

" Bonjour." dit Roy.

" ... jour."

" Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon lit, Riza ?" demanda Roy sans cesser de lui caresser la joue.

" Euh ... je ... je me suis endormie. Soraya et Al vous ont ramené inerte, hier soir. Vous vous êtes fait mordre." répondit Riza.

Roy porta une main à son cou. Ah oui, l'attaque, et ses collègues qui avaient disparu.

" Où est ma mère ?" demanda-t-il.

" Partie avec Al chercher les autres."

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets. Puis il bondit hors du lit, et s'habilla en vitesse. Il sortit sans même avoir fini de boutonner sa chemise. Riza se leva à sa suite et lui courut après. Roy pila soudain, et elle manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

" Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça sans m'avertir ?" dit-il en serrant Soraya contre lui.

" Et tu voulais que je te prévienne comment ? Tu étais dans le gaz, et je suis pas télépathe. Pis chuis sûre que tu ne connais même pas le morse." répondit Soraya.

Roy sourit, et la regarda avec tendresse.

" Tu as les yeux violets ! T'as mangé des pierres rouges ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui. Mais là n'est pas la question. On a un sauvetage à organiser, et très peu de temps."

Elle s'écarta de son fils. Puis tout le monde alla au salon afin de concocter un plan.

_(1) : Voir Ma mère mon héroïne._


	8. La fureur d'une mère

**Pam pam ! La suite. Et ce sera tout pour ce soir, le reste vienda demain si tout le monde y veut bien. Merci pour vos coms !**

* * *

Soraya servit le petit déjeuner pour les deux adultes. Roy mangea avec appétit. Sa mère lui raconta ce que leur recherche avait donné.

" Il nous faudrait la liste des endroits où ils ont pu se réfugier. Tu l'as encore ?" demanda-t-elle au colonel.

" Chelle des maichons abanchonnées ? Ouich, au Q.G."

" Bon, on ira la récupérer, et Al et moi on ira les cueillir." annonça la demi-homonculus.

" Et moi aussi." fit Roy.

" Non mon bébé, toi tu reste là."

" Comment ça ? Je dois aller secourir mes subordonnés." protesta Roy.

" Je comprends, mais je préfère que tu garde la maison." répondit Soraya.

" Garder la maison ! Kssss, elle se garde très bien toute seule."

Ils termnièrent leur petit déjeuner. Roy suivit Al et sa mère, mais celle-ci le repoussa au moment où il sortait.

" Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester ici."

" Ca va maman ! Je suis plus un enfant !" fit Roy agacé.

" Peut-être, mais moi je suis toujours ta mère et tu dois faire ce que je te dis. Tu as été mordu, alors tu ne bouge pas d'ici. Autrement je me fâche."

Roy croisa les bras en soupirant. Soraya lui sourit et referma la porte. Le colonel la regarda s'éloigner par la fenêtre de son salon.

" Tout ira bien ne vous en faites pas." dit Riza en s'approchant.

" J'espère."

* * *

La demi-homonculus et l'armure se présentèrent à la caserne. Ils se rendirent bureau de Mustang.

" Bon, la voilà." dit Soraya en attrapant la liste.

" Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils sont dans une de ces ruines, et pas une maison ordinaire ou un hôtel ?" interrogea Al.

" Parce qu'ils sont déracinés ceux-là. Normalement, les vampires ont une demeure qui est en fait leur héritage, et ils n'en bougent pas. Ce ne sont pas des nomades. Ceux à qui nous avons affaire ont été obligés de se déplacer. Pourquoi je l'ignore et je m'en moque. Cependant, pour avoir une maison il faut de l'argent, et les vampires ne sont pas du genre à se mêler au commun des mortels. Etant nocturnes ça se comprends, puis avec leur teint et leurs crocs ils se feraient vite remarquer." expliqua Soraya.

" Ah oui je vois. Ils sont comme des clandestins."

" Oui on peut dire ça, dans la mesure où ils vivent en marge de la société. Donc ne pouvant se payer un logement décent, ils n'ont que les habitations abandonnées ou les égoûts à habiter." compléta la demi-homonculus.

" Les égoûts sont hors liste, vu qu'on les a visité toute la nuit. On devrait établir un plan avant d'y aller." proposa Al.

" Je ne sais si on a le temps pour ça. Toutefois, tu t'occupera de ramener tout le monde pendant que je distraierais les tronches de farine."

" Entendu."

* * *

Edward ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où on l'avait emmené. Faut dire qu'il y faisait bien trop sombre. Cependant il aperçut les militaires à côté de lui. Tout comme lui, ils étaient sur le sol froid, les poignets entravés par des chaînes. Le FullMetal sentit son cou l'élancer. Il avait très mal sur le côté gauche. Il entendit des gémissements.

" Lieutenant Havoc ? Réveillez-vous lieutenant !" dit Ed.

" Où ... où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Jean en émergeant.

" Où on est j'en sais rien. Mais je crois me souvenir qu'on s'est fait attaquer hier soir." répondit le blond.

" Ah oui ! Purée mon cou me fait un mal de chien !" dit Havoc.

" Oui moi aussi, c'est parce qu'ils nout ont mordus."

" Quoi ? Merde ! Et comment ça se fait qu'on est vivants alors ?" interrogea le militaire.

" Aucune idée. Ils nous réservent sûrement un autre traitement."

Kain se réveilla à son tour, et aperçut ses collègues.

" J'ai mal ... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" dit-il.

" On s'est fait capturer, et mordre aussi." répondit Havoc en rejetant la tête en arrière.

" Heing ! Mais c'est catastrophique ça !" s'exclama Fuery.

Falman et Breda reprirent connaissance à leur tour.

" Je vois que le colonel, sa mère et Al ont pu s'en sortir." constata Heymans.

" Dans ce caas on peut espérer être secourus rapidement." dit Vato.

Une porte s'ouvrit, et une forme apparut.

" Ah on est réveillés !" fit une voix féminine.

Nos amis découvrit une femme très pâle, et plutôt courtement vêtue. Blonde, cheveux mi-longs noués en couettes. Pas trop mal, mais bon c'était une vampire quand même.

" Ca va vos nouveaux appartements vous plaisent ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Super, ça donne envie d'y passer les vacances !" ironisa Jean.

" Tant mieux ! Parce que vous allez rester avec nous ... pour l'éternité."

Elle leur tourna le dos et sortit. Puis ils échangèrent un regard.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire d'après vous ?" demanda Kain.

" Si je lis entre les lignes, on est dans la mouise total." répondit Edward.

Un concert de soupirs salua cette réflexion profonde. Le FullMetal regarda ses poignets. Impossible de joindre les mains. Et pour dessiner un cercle, bonjour. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

* * *

Soraya et Al arrivèrent au premier endroit mentionné dans la liste. Une maison au bout d'une voie sans issue.

" Prêt à casser du vampire ?" demanda Soraya.

" Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je vais leur apprendre à mordre mon nii-san."

Ils s'avancèrent vers la baraque. Soraya fit le tour, histoire de savoir si leur ennemis étaient bien là. Elle fit un signe négatif à Al. Ce dernier défonça alors la porte d'entrée, et ils firent irruption dans la maison.

" Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient là. Mais vérifions tout de même." dit la demi-homonculus.

Ils fouillèrent la maison de fonds en comble. Rien. Au suivant. Ils s'y rendirent en voiture, et y entrèrent avec la même délicatesse. Sésame ouvre-toi. Hélas, il n'y avait personne là non plus. L'heure tournait, et Soraya commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus. Al lui, craignait de ne pas arriver à secourir son frère à temps.

" Je crois qu'on devrait essayer une autre approche. Voyons .. ils ont enlevé en tout cinq personnes. Nous avons tué trois vampires, il en reste donc sept. Sept et cinq douze, il faut qu'on cherche un endroit suffisamment grand pour abriter douze personnes." exposa Soraya.

" Y'a le grand entrepôt qu'on a visité, nii-san, le lieutenant Havoc et moi. Ils pourraient être là-bas." suggéra Al.

" Très bonne idée. Voyons, il est midi. S'ils sont là-bas, on devrait y être dans une heure maximum."

Tous deux sortirent de la vieille maison, et remontèrent en voiture. Soraya roulait un peu trop vite au goût d'Alphonse. Mais ils n'étaient pas en balade. Son frère avait besoin de lui, alors les limitations de vitesse hein. Ca y est, ils arrivaient en vue du bâtiment. Soraya opéra un créneau brutal à quelques mètres.

" Fais le tour voir si tu repère les prisonniers. Les vampires dorment à cette heure en principe." dit-elle.

" D'accord, je vous préviendrais à distance." acquiesça Al.

" Oublie pas les torchons sous tes pieds, ça étouffera tes pas."

L'armure noua les chiffons, et s'avança en direction de l'entrepôt. Il regarda à chaque fenêtre. Au bout d'un certain temps, il aperçut une chevelure blonde dans un rayon de soleil. Al fit demi-tour pour prévenir Soraya. Elle le vit agiter un bras. Rapide comme l'éclair, ou comme seul un homonculus sait l'être, elle le rejoignit.

" Ils sont bien là. Mais les vampires ne dorment pas tous." annonça Al à voix basse.

" Parfait. On entre, tu les libère pendant que je m'occupe des guignols enfarinés." répondit-elle.

" Euh ... on pourrait peut-être éviter un affrontement direct." suggéra le petit.

" Rien du tout. Je vais leur apprendre à mordre mon fils."

Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Al lui, se rendit dans le coin où étaient retenus les autres. Il transmuta une porte.

" Al !" s'exclama Ed en le découvrant.

Un grand bruit retentit de l'autre côté, ainsi que des cris de surprise et de panique. Al fit tomber les chaînes qui retenaient ses amis.

" Ah enfin ! J'en pouvais plus d'avoir les bras levés !' dit Kain.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe à côté ?" demanda Havoc en se frottant un poignet.

" C'est la mère du colonel. Elle est assez remontée." répondit Al.

La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand, et un vampire fit irruption. Voyant que les prisonniers s'échappaient, il poussa un cri de rage. Juste avant que Soraya ne l'envoie s'écraser au centre de la pièce.

" Al, emmène tout le monde, vite !" dit-elle.

Son expression glaciale fit frissonner tout le monde. Le vampire se redressa. Soraya le bloqua en lui marchant dessus. Les militaires sortirent par le trou creusé par Al. Alertés par le vacarme, les autres vampires rappliquaient.

" Vite venez !" s'exclama Al.

La demi-homonculus avait la tête tournée vers la porte, où on voyait les vampires accourir. Soraya tendit une main vers Al. Un grand coup de vent le fit partir en arrière. Puis le trou dans le mur se referma, en même temps qu'une épaisse muraille jaillissaient autour du bâtiment.

" MADEMOISELLE LUDLOW !" s'écria Al en se relevant.

Il se précipita en même temps qu'Ed sur la muraille. Mais lorsqu'il voulut y poser les main pour créer une entrée, ils se prirent une décharge.

" Ouch !" s'exclama le FullMetal en tombant en arrière.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demanda Breda en l'aidant à se relever.

" Du courant électrique ... elle ne veut pas qu'on entre." répondit Edward.

" Mademoiselle Ludlow ! Laissez-nous vous aider !" cria Al.

" Ce n'est pas la peine Al, elle ne peut pas t'entendre." dit Edward.

Soudain, une espèce de tornade les enveloppa tous, et les emporta au loin.

Dedans, les vampires avaient encerclé la demi-homonculus. Une vampire se jeta sur elle, Soraya l'évita d'un saut périlleux arrière. Les autres attaquèrent aussi. La demi-homonculus parvint à leur tenir tête. Mais ça ne fit pas sans éviter les coups de griffes des créatures. En exécutant une pirouette digne d'Envy, la jeune fille remarqua que les fenêtres avaient des rideaux.

" _Je dois les enlever, les vampires ne supportent pas la lumière du jour._" se dit-elle.

Elle utilisa l'alchimie des éléments pour se débarrasser temporairement de ses adversaires. Un cercle d'eau qui les balaya. Soraya bondit ensuite vers une fenêtre, et arracha un premier rideau. Un vampire se consumma aussitôt. Elle allait à une autre fenêtre, quand ils bondirent vers elle pour lui barrer la route. Soraya reçut un coup au visage et tomba. Elle se réceptionna sur les mains. Elle en profita pour transmuter des pics qu'elle leur envoya.

Les vampires esquivèrent tant bien que mal. La demi-homonculus se battit ensuite un moment avec la fille-vampire. Soraya lui attrapa une cheville, et la balança vers le rayon de soleil. Elle brûla comme le précédent. Puis la jeune fille bondit sur la tête d'un autre, et envoya une gerbe de feu sur un autre rideau.

" _Mes pierres fondent de plus en plus, avec tous ces efforts ... je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir._" pensa-t-elle.

Le pire était Allan. C'était de loin le plus fort des vampires. Soraya eut recours à une violente décharge électrique pour pouvoir à nouveau enlever un rideau.

* * *

Depuis une fenêtre du salon, Roy vit ses subordonnés tomber du ciel. L'instant de surprise passé, il sortit accompagné de Riza.

" Content de vous revoir les gars. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir." dit-il en les aidant à se relever.

" Je vois que vous aussi vous vous êtes fait niaquer." dit Ed.

" Oh oui, sans ma mère je ne serais peut-être plus là. Au fait, où est-elle ?" demanda Roy.

Ils échangèrent un regard embarrassé. Comment lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Tous savaient à quel point il tenait à elle. Leur silence inquiéta Roy.

" Où est ma mère ?" demanda-t-il.

" Eh bien ..." commença Breda.

" Soraya est ... restée là-bas." dit enfin Havoc.

" Ca veut dire quoi ça ?" reprit Roy de plus en plus inquiet.

" Euh ... elle ... nous fait sortir et nous a transporté ici." continua Al.

" Mais que lui est-il arrivé bon sang ?!"

" Ca ... on ne sait pas."

Cette fois Roy était en panique. Il pâlit affreusement. Sa mère, elle était en danger et il ne pouvait pas la rejoindre, le véhicule étant resté à l'entrepôt. Puis il demanda à Havoc de le suivre. Tous deux partirent en courant.

" Colonel où allez-vous ?" demanda Riza.

" Au Q.G !"

" Eh ben ! Il y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux à sa mère !" fit Alphonse.

" Oh ça ! Quand il s'agit de Soraya il ne faut pas lui demander de réagir posément ni de réfléchir." dit Riza.

" Mais pourquoi vont-ils au Q.G ?" demanda Ed en se grattant la tête.

" Pour chercher une voiture, je suppose." répondit Breda.

En effet, Roy était passé en coup de vent chercher des clés. Il les lança à son second lieutenant, et ce dernier grimpa dans le véhicule. Il démarra à la cascadeur.

" Plus vite Havoc ! " demanda Roy, tendu comme un arc.

Le soldat appuya sur le champignon. Son supérieur priait pour qu'ils arrivent à temps. Enfin, le bâtiment fut en vue. Roy sortit comme un boulet de la voiture. Il fit exploser un pan de muraille, puis un bout de mur pour entrer. Il aperçut une ombre s'enfuir. Sa mère était allongée sur le sol, dans la lumière.

" MAMAN !" s'exclama Roy.

Il se précipita vers elle. Soraya avait les yeux clos. Ses dernières pierres rouges avaient cicatrisé la majeure partie de ses blessures. Roy la prit dans ses bras, et tâta son pouls. Toujours vivante..

" On devrait l'amener à l'hôpital." fit Havoc.

" C'est qu'elle est ... oh et puis zut, le premier qui posera trop de question je m'occuperais de son cas." répondit Roy.

Il souleva sa mère et lui et son subordonné quittèrent l'endroit. Roy déposa la jeune fille à l'arrière. Puis Havoc fonça à l'hôpital le plus proche.

" Il nous faut un médecin vitre !" s'écria Roy en entrant.

Aussitôt des infirmiers et des aides-soignantes accoururent avec un lit. Roy déposa sa mère dessus, et suivit le convoi tout en répondant aux questions du personnel soignant. Enfin, il fut obligé de les laisser s'occuper d'elle.

" J'ai appelé le lieutenant Hawkeye, elle va arriver." annonça Jean.

" Merci." répondit Roy.

" Dites, vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils découvrent ce qu'elle est ?"

" Si. En même temps je préfère la confier à quelqu'un de compétent pour la soigner."

Jean s'assit sur une chaise, pendant que le colonel faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Riza arriva, et demanda des nouvelles de la demi-homonculus.

" On ne sait pas encore, le médecin ne nous a rien dit." répondit Roy, tout chagrin.

Un docteur arriva à ce moment-là, et leur demanda s'ils étaient de la famille de Soraya.

" Oui, comment va-t-elle ?" répondit Roy.

" Son état est inquiétant. Elle a de nombreuses lésions, et des hémorragies internes. Nous allons faire le maximum pour la tirer de là." répondit le médecin.

" Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ?" demanda Roy.

" Oui, mais un à la fois."

Roy y alla aussitôt. Voir sa mère allongée là lui fit mal au coeur. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et s'assit au bord du lit. Il prit ensuite la main de la jeune fille.

" Bon sang maman, pourquoi faut-il que tu en fasse toujours trop ?" dit-il des trémolos dans la voix.

Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux, avant de couler doucement. Roy porta la main de sa mère au front. Ses larmes tombèrent sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, il refusait qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle le laisse tout seul. Riza décida d'aller voir comment allait son supérieur, et sa mère. Elle dit à Havoc qu'il pouvait rentrer, puis marcha dans le couloir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre où Soraya avait été mise, elle trouva Roy sanglotant la tête sur le ventre sa mère.

Riza referma doucement la porte, et s'avança. Il ne remarqua sa présence que quand elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Roy essuya ses yeux.

" Ca va aller ?" demanda le lieutenant.

" Non ! Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si elle ne survit pas ?" demanda Roy un main sur les yeux.

" Ne dites pas ça. Bien sûr qu'elle va survivre, c'est une femme robuste. En plus c'est un demi-homonculus, elle est encore plus résistante qu'un humain normal." répondit Riza doucement.

" Je l'espère, Riza. Parce que sinon, je sais vraiment pas quelle sera ma réaction.

* * *

**Roy** **: QU'EST-CE T'AS FAIT A MA MAMAN !!!**

**Edward : On dirait Wrath.**

**Moi : Calme-toi Roy. Tu me connais non ? **

**Roy : T'as intérêt à la guérir ! Je veux pas qu'elle meure ! **

**Ed : Ben c'est qu'il est sentimentaliste le colonel-caca !**

**Roy : Oh toi ...**

**Moi : CA SUFFIT ! Vous verrez bien demain ce qu'il en est. **

**Roy : Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ?**

**Moi : Parce que je vais me coucher. Et vous aussi.**

**Ed : Mwais. Je m'y casse, la route est longue. Bonne nuit !**

**Moi : Bonne nuit Ed. Allez Roy, au lit !**

**Vi il dort chez moi. Marine me le prête de temps à autre. Je le partage avec Lara Timquogni, qui si j'ai bonne mémoire passe la journée de demain avec lui. **

**Roy : mais je reviens tôt car je veux savoir si ma maman s'en sort !**

**Moi : Ben tu lui diras alors. Salut tout le monde !**


	9. Les flammes de l'enfer

**La fin ! Mais rassurez-vous, y'en a deux autres en attente, et je réfléchis déjà sur une autre. Donc, c'est pas si tragique. maintenant, voyons comment nos amis vont s'en sortir. Merci d'avoir été fidèles ! **

* * *

Roy passa la nuit à l'hôpital, en compagnie de Riza. Sa subordonnée s'endormit avant lui. Le colonel se leva, se débarrassa de la veste de son uniforme et en couvrit la jeune femme. Puis il revint près du lit, et reprit la main de sa mère. Vivement qu'elle soit à nouveau sur pieds. La voir ainsi inerte le remplissait de crainte. Il détestait cette situation, et avait toujours refusé de penser que sa mère pouvait comme tout chacun devoir aller un jour à l'hôpital.

" _Il doit y avoir un moyen de la guérir rapidement. Après tout elle n'est pas tout à fait un humain, qui sait si les médicaments vont avoir un effet._" pensa Roy.

Le sommeil l'empêcha de chercher davantage. Il s'endormit sur sa chaise, tenant la main de Soraya. Le lendemain, Riza s'éveilla la première. Elle sentit le parfum de son supérieur, avant de remarquer qu'elle tenait sa veste. Riza se redressa, et le découvrit à quelque pas d'elle. La blonde sourit, se leva et alla le couvrir avec la veste. Qu'il était mignon ainsi endormi. Riza résista tant bien que mal à l'envie de l'embrasser. D'autant plus qu'il se réveilla en sursaut :

" Maman ?"

" Pardon de vous avoir réveillé. Je voulais vous rendre votre veste." dit Riza.

" Ah. Ce n'est rien Riza. Et vous ne m'avez pas réveillé." dit Roy en se redressant.

Il étira sa nuque, qui était toute courbaturée. Puis il reporta ses yeux couleur nuit sur sa mère, toujours sans connaissance.

" On doit pouvoir la guérir. Après tout c'est une demi-homonculus, elle est plus forte qu'un humain." dit-il.

" Mais de quelle manière ? Il n'existe aucun médicament capable d'apporter une guérison instantannée." rappela Riza.

" Vous savez que je vous aime vous ? Venez par là." fit Roy en la regardant.

Riza devint si rouge qu'une écrevisse à côté parassait pâle. Le colonel se leva, la prit par les épaules et lui plaqua un baiser sur la bouche.

" Vous venez de me donner une idée pour la sauver." dit-il.

" ..."

" Pour un être humain ordinaire, il n'y a en effet pas de mécidament qui puisse guérir instantannément. En revanche, pour les homonculus c'est différent." commença-t-il.

" ..."

" Or ma très chère mère est à moitié homonculus. Et savez-vous ce qui différencie ces êtres de nous, hormis qu'ils soient artificiels et immortels ?" continua Roy, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'en embrassant Riza il lui avait prit ses cordes vocales.

" ..."

" C'est qu'ils guérissent très vite. Ceci grâce aux pierres rouges qu'ils ingurgitent. Donc, si on parvient à en faire prendre à maman ça la guérira ! Je suis génial !" exulta Roy.

" ..."

Il embrassa à nouveau sa subordonnée, complètement pétrifiée. Il la prit ensuite par la main et l'entraîna hors de l'hôpital. Ils rentrèrent chez lui. Le colonel se mit à la recherche des pierres que sa mère mangeait en cas de nécessité. Roy dénicha la bourse dans la chambre de sa mère. Il revint avec au salon, où se trouvait Riza. Si cette dernière avait reprit des couleurs normales, elle était toujours muette. Pis elle avait la gorge sèche aussi. Elle se leva donc et alla chercher une bouteille d'eau pétillante et un verre. Elle croisa Roy quand elle revint, qui examinait une pierre tendue au-dessus de son visage.

Le lieutenant s'assit, et déboucha sa limonade.

" Question : comment faire manger quelque chose de solide à quelqu'un qui est inconscient ?" demanda-t-il en tournant le rubis entre ses doigts.

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule le tira de ses songes. Il baissa les yeux vers Riza qui se servait à boire. Roy regarda le liquide quelques instants. La jeune femme allait porter le verre à se slèvres, quand elle croise le regard de braise de son supérieur. Ce dernier la dévisageait avec un sourire charmeur et et un air gourmand. Ce qui ne la rassura pas du tout. Roy remit la pierre dans la bourse sans la quitter des yeux, s'avança, lâcha ladite bourse sur la table et prit le verre de Riza avant de le poser.

" Je sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous, mon adorable lieutenant." dit-il en s'asseyant très près.

" ? "

Roy se pencha et l'embrassa encore. Mais cette fois ce fut plus long, et Riza eut l'impression de goûter au paradis.

" _Eh bin ! Je comprends un peu mieux sa réputation ! Il embrasse comme un dieu ce Mustang._" songea-t-elle en lui rendant son baiser avidemment.

La passion avec laquelle Riza lui répondit surprit un peu Roy. Il libéra enfin ses lèvres, au grand dam de son lieutenant qui en fut horriblement frustrée. Un baiser pareil, on avait envie que ça dure !

" Encore merci pour votre aide." murmura-t-il, le visage contre le sien.

" Mais j'ai rien fait ..."

" Oh que si. Il suffit de rendre les pierres rouges liquides, et de les injecter à ma mère. Reste à savoir comment." reprit Roy en s'écartant.

Il sortit à nouveau une des pierres, pendant que Riza cessait de tourner en orbite autour de la Terre et rentrait à la base.

" _Je me demande quel goût ça a ce truc._" se demanda Roy.

Il entrouvit la bouche, et y porta une pierre. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis l'avala. Riza le regarda, les yeux grands comme des assiettes. Roy mâcha la pierre. Il sentit aussitôt un horrible goût de sang se répandre dans sa bouche. Le brun se leva d'un bond, courut aux toilettes et cracha. L'eau devint aussitôt écarlate. ( _Kimblee : on m'a appelé ? Moi : naon ! Du balai ! Kimblee : tu veux que je t'explose ? Moi : tu veux que je te castre ? Il s'en va._ )

" Colonel ? Tout va bien ?" demanda Riza dans le couloir.

Roy regarda l'eau rougie par la pierre. Il comprenait pourquoi sa mère répugnait à manger ce genre de chose.

" _Peut-être que ça un goût différent pour les homonculus. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois en faire prendre à maman._" se dit Roy.

Il sortit des toilettes et alla se rincer soigneusement la bouche. Puis il retrouva Riza qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

" Tout va bien. C'est juste que cette pierre avait un goût épouvantable." dit-il.

" Quelle idée avez-vous eu d'en goûter aussi ! Quand on sait que ce sont des vies humaines ! Franchement rien que ça, ça doit vous convaincre de ne pas le faire." répondit Riza.

" Moui. On va en piler quelques unes, et en injecter à ma mère." reprit Roy.

Il alla à la cuisine, et sortit une coupelle dans laquelle il déversa les pierres. Riza trouva un ustensile pour les broyer, et se mit au travail. Quand les pierres devinrent liquides, Roy les mit dans une petite bouteille. Ceci fait, ils retrounèrent à l'hôpital. Soraya n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. Roy se mit à la recherche d'une seringue. Il en trouva une par miracle, et s'empressa de revenir à la chambre de sa mère. Il la remplit de liquide rouge, et l'injecta à la demi-homonculus. Roy transmit la totalité de la bouteille. Puis il jeta la serringue et attendit. Quelques instant plus tard, Soraya ouvrit les yeux.

" Maman ! Comment tu te sens ?" demanda Roy en se penchant.

" Ca va ..." répondit Soraya en se redressant.

Elle enleva les tubes de la perfusion.

" Comment vont tes collègues, mon fils ?" demanda Soraya en descendant du lit.

" Bien grâce à toi et Al." répondit le colonel.

" Je vais chercher vos vêtements." dit Riza.

Roy profita de sa sortie pour serre sa mère contre lui, un peu fort au goût de celle-ci.

" Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles bon sang !" dit-il.

" Navrée mon bébé. Mais je me devais de leur donner une leçon à ces abrutis. Personne ne s'en prends à mon enfant sans en subir les conséquences." dit Soraya.

" Sauf que là t'aurais pu y rester. Puis il y en a un qui s'est échappé." fit Roy en passant une main dans les cheveux défaits de sa mère.

" Exact. Allan. C'est leur chef. Le poison que vous avez reçu suite à leur morsure est encore présent en vous. Ca pourrait avoir des conséquences graves. Il est donc impératif de tuer le chef des vampires." expliqua Soraya.

Riza revint, accompagnée du docteur. Ce dernier était surpris de la voir sur pieds et apparemment en pleine forme.

" Comment ..." dit-il.

" Je voudrais m'habiller, si ça ne vous ennuie pas." coupa la demi-homonculus.

Roy poussa donc le médecin hors de la chambre. Sa mère en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue normalement et coiffée. Riza ramena tout le monde à la maison. En chemin, Soraya apprit l'initiative de son fils pour la guérir, et l'en félicita. Un peu plus tard cependant, il lui fit part d'une idée qui lui déplut fortement :

" Traquer Allan ? Tu as pris un pet au casque ou quoi ?" répondit Soraya.

" Non. Mais moi aussi je veux qu'il sache ce qu'il en coûte de faire du mal à ma mère. Et je te préviens, je ne changerais pas d'avis." dit Roy.

" Riza, vas-y parce que moi j'abandonne !"

" Colonel, vous n'y songez pas sérieusement. Il est trop fort pour vous." fit Riza.

" C'est ce qu'on va voir. Il paiera, pour ma mère et mes subordonnés."

Sa décision irrévocable, Roy commença sa traque. Sa mère avait tué tous les autres vampires, mais il mettrait un point d'honneur à s'occuper de celui-là. Ca faisait déjà deux fois qu'il blessait Soraya. Consciensieusement, Roy fouilla chaque coin susceptible d'abriter le vampire. Et un soir, il le trouva. Dans une maison en ruines.

" Tiens tiens ! Le petit garçon ! Ta môman n'est pas là, ou bien tu t'es perdu ?" lança Allan.

Roy garda un visage froid. Le vampire le jaugea. Puis brusquement, Roy claqua des doigts, dressant un mur de feu autour d'eux. Allan parut en colère cette fois.

" Ainsi tu es alchimiste ... amusant. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en mordre." dit-il.

" Et moi, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de griller du vampire. Mais comme on dit, faut un début à tout." rétorqua Roy.

Clac swooosh ! Allan parvint à franchir le mur de feu. Roy enflammait tout autour de lui. A tel point qu'on se serait cru en enfer. Le vampire sauta par une fenêtre. Il regarda la maison en flammes aevc un sourire moqueur, pensant que son adversaire s'était piégé tout seul.

" C'est moi que tu cherche ?" fit Roy, sur sa droite.

Allan se rua alors vers lui. L'alchimiste eut un mal fou à contrer ses attaques. Il se retrouva bientôt couvert d'éraflures. Puis la colère aidant, Roy se mit à frapper le vampire, et lui cassa même les dents. Il tenta à nouveau de le brûler, mais Allan était rapide et agile.

" Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu aurais le dessus sur moi, petit mortel ?" dit-il après l'avoir envoyé une nouvelle fois au tapis.

Roy roula sur le dos. Il se redressa, brandit son arme de service et lui tira dans les genoux. Allan s'effondra.

" Et toi, tu ne croyais quand même que tu allais pouvoir t'en prendre à ma famille sans que je ne dise rien ?" répliqua Roy.

Sa famille comprenait aussi bien sa mère que son équipe. L'alchimiste de flammes frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et cette fois fit mouche. Une tornade de feu jaillit et enveloppa son adversaire. Le vampire fut consummé en quelques instants. Roy y était allé à fond les gants. Il se releva et regarda le tas de cendres à quelques mètres. Ensuite, le beau brun s'occupa d'éteindre les flammes alentour. Parce que bon, commençait à faire chaud dans le pays !

Roy sentit aussi une démangeaison dans le cou, à l'endroit où il avait été mordu. Il se gratta, en se demandant ce que ça voulait dire. Sa tâche accomplie, il s'empressa de retourner chez lui. Soraya et Riza l'accueillirent avec soulagement.

La demi-homonculus soigna les blessures de son fils. Elle remarqua que la marque laissée par la morsure du vampire avat disparu. Signe qu'il étaut guéri.

Ceci fait, chacun alla se coucher. Le jour suivant, Riza prépara sa valise afin de rentrer chez elle. En allant anoncer son départ, elle trouva Roy allongé au salon, la tête sur les genoux de sa mère. Soraya promenait une main dans la chevelure ébène. Roy avait les yeux clos.

" Je vais rentrer. Merci beaucoup de votre hospitalité." dit-elle.

Roy se redressa en comprenant qu'elle partait.

" Vous partez déjà ?" dit-il.

" Oui, la semaine est écoulée."

" Oh. Bon je ... je vais vous raccompagner alors."

Riza nota qu'il avait l'air triste qu'elle s'en aille. Le colonel se leva, ainsi que sa mère, et ils raccompagnèrent le lieutenant chez elle. Soraya reboucha le trou causé lors de la bagarre entre Roy et Kimblee. Puis elle sortit, non sans glisser un mot à son fils :

" Tu devrais te décider à lui déclarer ta flamme. Pour le Flame Alchemist ça ne devrait pas être compliqué."

Roy déglutit, et Soraya sortit prendre l'air. Riza le rejoignit.

" Voilà. Une affaire de plus de résolue." dit-elle histoire de faire la conversation.

" Oui. Euh ... écoutez je voulais vous dire ... tout à l'heure à l'hôpital quand ... j'ai dit que je vous aimais ..."

Riza sentit ses joues changer à nouveau de couleur. Ca faisait longtemps tiens.

" Je ..."

Lui aussi rougissait.

" Je ... je le ... je le pensais vraiment."

" Vous ... c'est ... c'est vrai ? Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi ?" fit-elle.

" Riza, je ne plaisante jamais avec les sentiments, si peu crédible que ça puisse paraître venant de moi."

" Vous m'aimez ? Vous m'aimez vraiment ?" reprit Riza dont le visage rayonnait.

Pour lui prouver, Roy s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

" Oui je vous aime. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que ça fait des lustres que je ne voie plus aucune femme ? "

" Euh ... si mais ... je ne pensais pas que c'était à cause de moi."

" Eh si. Je t'aime Riza, mais je t'avouerais que ça n'a pas été simple de te courtiser. Je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre, tu es si différente des autres ... unique. Un petit bijou qui demandait plus d'attention."

Riza sourit, touchée par cette comparaison. Roy se pencha ensuite, pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit avec une joie intense.

" On se voit ce soir, ma puce ?" demanda-t-il.

" Avec plaisir mon amour. Je t'aime tant si tu savais." répondit-elle.

" Eh bien, tu va avoir le temps de me le faire savoir. Je ne te lâcherais pas je te préviens."

Roy l'embrassa une dernière fois, et sortit. Lui et sa mère rentrèrent. Soraya était contente que son fils aie enfin avoué ses sentiments.

" Tu va rentrer je suppose." dit-il.

" Oui bien sûr. Mais n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin d'aide."

" Sans problème. Merci maman."

" De rien mon enfant. Sois prudent et prends soin de toi et de Riza."

Roy hocha la tête, et serra sa mère contre lui. Dans l'après-midi, Soraya rentra à Alleyville. Le colonel fut satisfait d'apprendre que les traces de morsures avaient disparu également chez son équipe.

" Votre mère est repartie colonel ?" demanda Alphonse.

" Oui, il y a deux heures."

" En tout cas, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous ayez été élevé par une demi-homonculus." fit Edward.

" A ce propos, la prochaine fois que tu fouille de la sorte dans ma vie privée, je te fais boire un litre de lait et je te fais prendre un bain dedans." avertit Roy.

" BEEERK !"

Cette idée fit rire les militaires. Quelques semaines plus tard, Soraya reçut une lettre de son fils :

" _Ma chère maman,_

_Devine quoi, j'ai été nommé généralissime ! Désolé de ne pas te l'annoncer en personne, mais je suis débordé en ce moment. Tu va me dire que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je te jure que je n'ai plus une minute à moi. Et Riza a pris ma place dans l'équipe, en tant que colonel. Edward a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et lui et son petit frère ont à nouveau des membres de chair. Voilà pour les grandes nouvelles. Ah, j'allais oublier. Tu te souviens d'Havoc, mon second lieutenant ? Tu lui avais présenté une de tes amies, eh ben il sort avec depuis trois semaines maintenant. Il te bénit au passage. Bref tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'espère que tu va bien, en tout cas je voudrais qu'on se voie un de ces jours. Passer quelques vacances à la maison avec Riza me tente beaucoup. Je te tiendrais au courant._

_Bisous ma mamounette !_"

Soraya sourit, plia la lettre, et se perdit à nouveau dans la contemplation de la ville qu'elle avait depuis son balcon.

* * *

**L'auteure, assise sur les genoux de Roy, vint de finir la correction ( c'est un bien grand mot) de son chapitre.**

**Moi : Bon, ça te va comme fin ?**

**Roy : Très bien !**

**Moi : Alors, tu vois bien que je suis pas sadique moi ! Je prends soin de mes personnages, et de ceux de Mme Arakawa ! Au fait, tu n'as pas trop embêté Lara pour revenir ?**

**Roy : ... non.**

**Moi : Mouais, toutes façons elle me le dira bien. N'est-ce pas ? **

**Roy : Si elle te dit que oui, je sais comment me faire pardonner.**

**Il passe la langue sur les lèvres. Signe évident qu'il a envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Je suis làààà ...**

**Moi : En tout cas, je te retrouve pour la prochaine fic.**

**Roy : Sans blague ? Comme c'est originial venant de toi.**

**Moi : Comme quoi des fois, je peux surprendre ! Allez toutes, rendez-vous à la prochaine fic.**


End file.
